


products

by birdhymns



Category: RWBY
Genre: Multi, here we are slowly adding all the tumblr drabbles after a whole year and a bite, it's a shipyard here, primarily anyway, so many relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-23 08:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 152
Words: 31,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3760954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdhymns/pseuds/birdhymns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of works brought over from tumblr, ranging from three sentences to far longer. Chapter titles indicative of content.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Monochrome. Skating, Ice.

**Author's Note:**

> 3S prompt from an anon: Monochrome. Rival hockey AU. (Ice hockey but we all know that's the real hockey and field hockey is just bullshit.) Weiss changed to figure skater, though.

A mistake with the system, the guy had stuttered out under the irate scrutiny of one hockey captain and one figure skater, a double booking which left them to divide the rink in half, and figure out what they could do with it.

The cons made themselves known very quickly to Weiss, unable to practice her program like she’d planned, and was left to her art’s spins, turns, and only some jumps.

An unexpected pro was the polite compliment the captain-Blake, if she’d heard right-gave her as they left the rink, and so Weiss, a little hesitantly, but mostly curious and warm inside, made her own thoughts on Blake’s abilities known.


	2. OCs. Run to You.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3S, prompted by dogtit/askalittleweebcat. Eve/Odelle, Run to You by Pentatonix. Eve belongs to askweisswolf, Odelle to dogtit.

The heart was where she’d stayed, even when nearly everything had fallen away, and been ground away (to dust, by dust). But now it’s her blood that fell, her blood that’s barely parched the world’s thirst for it, and an ache lives there now, the pain from a vacuum sprung into unnatural existence, that snarls your heart and its home in on itself.

You cling to every dream, every scrap of her left you can find; but there’s no filling it now.


	3. Ladybug. 's the cat that binds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3S prompt by adamantred, 'My cat accidentally jumped inside your apartment by the window and now I have to knock at your door to take it out AU'.

When a cat jumped through your window, you’d thought at first that you were being attacked and nearly hit the little fuzzball, actually hit the glass of milk on your desk, Zwei also coming in to your ‘rescue’, all of which resulted in profuse apologies on your part, mixed with halfhearted scoldings.

When the doorbell rings and you find a very pretty person shifting anxiously on your porch, whose face lights up when you tell them that everything’s a-okay, you can’t help but forgive the cat for the scare, mess, and stress.

Her smile, and a new, tentative friendship with her, is definitely worth a glass of milk at least.


	4. Bumblebee. Questionable legality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3S prompt by slateofargent, '"You know this is totally illegal, right?"'

“Surprise me,” Blake’d said, when Yang asked her if there was anything she wanted to do particularly on their date, and she’d been pleased at the toothy grin in response.

But she had no words now, nothing to hold the sensations brought about watching Yang, art brought to life with the shake of a can and a steady hiss, dragons and wolves and cats and swans all pointed out and hidden by every smooth pass Yang made, the paint left never shaky.

So it’s all she can say, but judging by Yang’s proud look when she turns, she understands just fine.


	5. Monochrome. Revelation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3S prompt by pandoricscripture, 'Weiss having a love epiphany because Blake just does one little thing/action that sets it all off for her; mercilessly, irrevocably so'. Some minor salt.

It wasn’t a danger, Weiss’ blood pressure, still within the acceptable range, but it made getting up, and staying up, a trial. But in Beacon it was a little easier, with her teammates and other friends and Jaune more than happy to help her through, and Weiss appreciated it greatly.

All in their own ways, as she found when a morning came with Blake waking her as usual (Ruby far too energetic and Yang resulting in Weiss being more awake but far more irritable), amusement on their face as they eased her up to sit on the edge of her bed, passing her a plate of watermelon, and the thought came that she wouldn’t mind having this everyday.


	6. Pollination. Juice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flash fiction, inspired by a follower whose URL is practiceonapeach. Genderfluid Weiss. RBY is thirsty.

They’re frozen, watching the juice well up as their teeth sink into yellow sweetness, lips brushing over the nearby unmarred parts, and one of them makes an odd strangled sound when a little juice escapes and hastens, then slows, to an inching crawl down Weiss’ chin.

They catch them. When they realise why Blake flushes and returns their gaze to her book with a redness to their ears, why Ruby’s holding her thumb between her teeth, and why Yang’s mouth is ever so slightly open, a smirk grows.

Wiggling the fruit, they ask, “Care for a bite, anyone?”


	7. Monochrome. Coffee orders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble request by its-heiress-actually, 'barista blake makes a return with rich girl weiss needing her /very specific&exact/ drink order- which blake learns and even has the time weiss comes in memorized and the drink ready to be paid for'. Agender Blake.

Tall, nonfat latte, two percent foam. AKA a hellion of a drink clothed in a simple cup sleeve.

And of course, it was just Blake’s luck that someone insisted on ordering one while they were working. She-Weiss-came in at two sharp, Mondays, Wednesdays, Fridays. Sat for an hour, no more than that, in one of the seats overlooking the street outside. Occasionally she came with a friend in tow. And she ordered that drink. Every. Single. Time.

Today, Blake was ready. When Weiss approached the counter, Blake pushed the drink over and rattled off the drink and the cost like so many times before, enjoying immensely the look it earned them.

Neither of them said anything, aside from pleasantries, and an unexpected swarm kept Blake occupied until the end.

But Sun caught them before she left, passing over a neatly folded slip of paper with a grin and congratulatory clap on the back.

On the outside, their name. On the inside, a number.

If Blake did a little celebratory dance outside, that was their business.


	8. Candycane. Gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Because there’s a terrible sort of humour to my ‘base’ being candycane but literally not writing it for months.'-me, upon writing this.

She takes from you the pleasure of sleeping in, of actually being awake when you move from the bed. These days you are dragged from blessed silence with the jarring sounds of someone who has yet to learn what a morning voice ought to sound like.

Once you’re sitting upright, a coffee gets pressed into your hands, fingers brushing yours as she ensures you actually are gripping it.

She takes your property, and appropriates it for her own purposes. Other binders, pens half-drained by the time she returns them, pencils little nubs and a thousand eraser shavings scattered across your shared workspace.

You flick through her designs, the care clear in making sure everything fit together perfectly, and in the periphery you can see her face in the candle’s light, eager and apprehensive all at once. When you finally speak, you lift your head, and so experience her delight head-on.

She takes your composure, all thoughts of remaining calm flying out the window when she’s nearly gotten the both of you killed again (not actually), and when she just grins after making a few hasty glyphs to slow and stop you both.

She gives your days colour and vivacity, she gives you her trust, she gives you her love.

Such things deserve a proper response.


	9. Bumblebee. Death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by clrkegriffns, 'heartbreak and bumblebee'. Auric bonds somewhat implied.

“Do it,” she goads, and you can barely stand to meet her eyes. She is alight. “Or are you chicken? A scaredy-cat?”

When you rush forward, Gambol poised to cut, no anger drives you as it might once have. There is only the plan of what will happen, you striking for the thin space between her second and third left ribs, her brushing that away with her left before aiming for your shoulder with her right, which you’ll dodge, get beside her, aim for her side-

-and until that point, everything goes to plan.

She doesn’t turn, doesn’t block, and Gambol-you, you gut cut her, momentum carrying it while you feel your eyes go round, the feeling of flesh under your blade churning your stomach.

You catch her before she falls at least. And in response to your demanding eyes, you know they must be, because she somehow laughs, she just reaches up to pat your cheek, fingers lingering, curving and lightly stroking your cheek before her hand falls, and you can’t help but feel that the tears bubbling out are burning you on the inside, can’t help but hope that they are.

“Do it.”

There’s only one thing for you to do, as the one-time partner of Yang Xiao Long.

You make it quick. You make it painless. And with the last wisps of her curling around you, rising about you in ever fainter patterns, cascading about your bloody hand, you take her on her last trip home.


	10. Candycane. Dissection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by clearancecreedwatersurvival, 'White Rose, Forceps, People-assume-we’re-dating-but-we’re-TOTALLY-JUST-FRIENDS college au' but it's actually high school since I've yet to do a dissection in university. Genderfluid Weiss.

“So now we gotta pull the retina away from the choroid coat, it’s dark and thin. Retina should stay attached at the blind spot. And then gently separate the coat from the outer sclera, and we should see the retina-”

“-choroid and sclera, yes, yes. Easier said than done,” Weiss grumbled, trying and failing several times to separate them, the forceps having some trouble getting a hold on the choroid.

“Y’know if you want to switch off-”

“I’m fine, Red.” Weiss leaned in a little closer, and when they stood upright again, it was with a self-satisfied sound. “There we are. Three layers.”

“Right, one seeec.” Ruby sketched out the eye, glancing up and down while her pencil made short lines, before labelling the parts. “Kay, got it. Next bit!”

“You two do this well.” They glanced up, Weiss a beat after Ruby, at Professor Port, who smiled. “Have you dissected an eye before?”

“No.” Weiss shook their head, glancing at the instructions before looking up again. “We’ve worked together on a variety of things, so we’re familiar with what’s needed for efficiency.”

A growl rolled out, and the closest pairs to them laughed while Ruby flushed, gaze dropping to her bag for a moment before not-looking at Weiss. Her weight shifted from one leg to the other, and back again.

Wry was Weiss’ face. “You forgot to eat before this, didn’t you?”

“M-Maybe?” A doodle of a strawberry appeared on Ruby’s sheet.

Weiss sighed, and shook their head slightly. A smile, though, remained. Meeting the professor’s eyes again, they asked, “Is it alright for Ruby to step out a little while to eat? It’s difficult for her to focus, otherwise.”

“That’s fine.” He nodded, and Ruby’s face lit up. “Just don’t take too long, Miss Rose.”

She snatched up her lunchbag, head not unlike a bobblehead as she said, “Thank you, thank you! I’ll be super fast, I promise~”

“Ruby Rose don’t forget to take off your gloves when you leave! And wash your hands!”

“But Weiss, that’s what the gloves are for!”

“Do you really want to risk eyeball fluid or whatever else might be clinging to these benches in your food, Ruby Rose? Wash. Your. Hands.”

“When you put it like that…” she mumbled, scrunching one glove in the other, and pulling that one inside out, tossing both in the garbage before moving for the sink next to the door.

A low laugh bore Weiss’ attention away from their partner, and they found Blake grinning at them, Yang mirroring it. “This is why everyone thinks you’re together.”

Weiss flushed. “Hush.”

When Ruby returned, she found Weiss not-actually threatening her sister with the scalpel. And when she asked, all she got out of them was ‘humming a wedding march’ before they adamantly insisted on returning to their eye.


	11. Combat Totes. Gardening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by evitablerain, peppermint. All plants end up with gardening, in my little writing house.

Velvet kept a garden, at home. In Beacon, too, though it was restricted by necessity to the windowsills and the other spots that got an appropriate amount of sunlight. When asked, she simply said-or mumbled, it depended on familiarity-that it was a good break from crime and Grimm.

What she didn’t say, but had to observed to be fully understood, was the fact she loved it. Loved deciding what would grow where, loved the coolness of the earth in her hands and between her fingers, loved the sound of the water pouring from can to dirt and root below.

It was not a love Coco knew firsthand, but she appreciated it. She didn’t get quite as excited when it was clear that winter had passed, for good, at last, and there would be no more sudden chills that might kill a seed or sprout. Seeing the newest clothing lines were far more interesting to her than the rows of plants, of which she only knew a handful, the thin leaves of rosemary, the sharpness of mint’s scent, a smattering of flowers.

But she was learning them. Some actively, to better help Velvet when they went buying the somewhat-misleadingly-named annuals, and some passively, information she didn’t realise she’d picked up until she said something and Velvet gave her a look that was surprise and shining joy.

It was not Coco’s love first and foremost, but it gave Velvet one of the few times she was ever truly relaxed. That, was more than enough reason for her.


	12. Pyrruby. Puddlejumping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by silentboredom, who asked for Purrha but I totally failed to read it right. orz Anyway. Word was 'petrichor'.

The rain fell lightly, now, and Pyrrha brushed back dampened red to gauge the sky. Patches of blue shone bright, patching holes here and there in the grey mass that had rolled in overnight. White billows trimmed the edges, promising a sunnier end to the day. Breathing deeply, Pyrrha savoured the promises of new buds and green, enough to chase away the yellowed blades of grass pulled out from cold white.

“Pyrrha? Pyrrha!”

She turned just in time to see the blur aiming for her and brace, stumbling slightly so as not to fall on the wet grass below. “Ruby.” She smiled, and patted down wind-ruffled locks. Like the forest, the combination of sunlight and water droplets on Ruby’s face was quite appealing. “Been enjoying the rain, have you?”

“Yes.” Fingers plucked at Pyrrha’s sleeve. “You’ve been doing the same.”

Chuckling, and a surge of affection rising inside her, Pyrrha squeezed Ruby close, careful of her bracer. Metal made for uncomfortable hugs.

It was only when Ruby made a small ‘oh’ noise that Pyrrha pulled away. “Something the matter?”

“Ah, no, not really. Just…” Ruby glanced away, then back; Pyrrha waited patiently all the while. “How do you feel about jumping in puddles?”

“I’ve never done it, actually.”

“Never?” White showed all around Ruby’s eyes. Pyrrha might as well have confessed to not liking Zwei.

“Mm.”

“Well then, let’s go!” Ruby spins away, and when she stops, Pyrrha’s hand is in hers, a slight tension to their arms urging Pyrrha to move, to follow the girl before her.

And why not?

“Alright. It’ll be better with two.”


	13. Dry Ice. Cop & Robber

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3S, Anon prompt.

“How the hell did you pass the physical to be a cop?”

“I don’t have to tell a thief anything. Now stay right where you are, unless you want either me or my friend Mr. Nine Millimetre Bullet to give a short explanation on how I got to where I am.”


	14. Black Sea. RWBY RS week. Talking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not the last one, but one prior to that. Platonic, implied pre-pollination and sea monkeys.

Training was one hour on Thursday, one on Saturday, unless they felt like participating with the younger classes (read: official unofficial teacher aids), which Blake often did, but Neptune didn’t. It made him too tired for their class, or so he claimed.

Blake just thought the kids scared him and he didn’t want to admit it.

But it was summer now, the time when few came to class and it was frequently just a handful of people including Sensei. That lent the place a more relaxed air.

And that, of course, meant some talks were about the people who normally stuck to them like glue.

-  
“So how’re things with Sun?”

Neptune looked Blake over, a part of him in awe that she’d once again managed to claim one of the mats on which the early morning light fell. She had, at least partially, inspired kids to seek out those sunbeams in-between class. Sensei was somewhere between amused and exasperated with them just lying about in them. “Really? You’re asking here? Now?”

One hand rose from its place on her stomach and waved in the general direction of the kids. “Duck fight, they’re not paying attention. Have you told him or not? 'Cause if you haven’t by now-”

“Look who’s talking, Miss 'I’ve kinda loved three people since grade two but haven’t talked to any of them about it," Neptune snapped back, testy from the subject at hand. 

For a few moments all was still in their little corner of the mats, the sounds of the kids jumping against each other, and occasionally the sound of success as one was tipped over, being the only ones. But Blake spoke up eventually, haltingly. ”…Sorry. I didn’t-sorry. I won’t ask again.“

"Hey, no it’s-well it’s not fine but-peace?” He stuck out one hand, and after a moment’s hesitation, Blake took it.“ Offering a crooked smile, he said, "We gotta stick together, us lovers.”

“That, that could’ve been worded a bit better.”

“You know what I meant. Sure, crushers might’ve been better, but… I don’t think it’s just a crush at this point, hm?”

She laughed, honest to goodness laughed, even if it was just one little one.“True enough.”

“Wanna grab something to eat from the mall later? Just to chat. There’s a Joey’s.”

“…Split the pie with you?”

“Deal.”


	15. Monochrome. Episode-inspired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Feeling more Monochrome then I have in… weeks? Months? And taking advantage of the burst while it lasted.'-me, five months ago at the time of this post. Sensory defensive Weiss implied, as it's one of my favourite headcanons.

It’s the slightest thing, just a little stumble, just a tiny pest of a headache that refuses to leave and hadn’t been helped at all with the move from the dimmer light of the tunnels to the bright sunlight of the surface-

“Weiss?”

-but of course, Blake notices. She strides up to you, and, seemingly without thinking, reaches for you. Only when you flinch away does she seem to come back to herself. “Sorry,” she murmurs, eyes flicking about your person. “How bad?”

“I’ll be fi-”

“Weiss.” Her voice barely rises, but it’s clear from her stony gaze that she’s in no mood to argue it out with you. You don’t have the time either, so when her face softens and she asks, “May I?” with her hand hovering a little ways away from your face, you sigh and nod.

Warm calloused fingers barely rest on your skin, and you feel her Aura, feel it washing over yours, a welcome coolness. Thankfully her eyes are closed. Being examined with Aura was one thing, but you doubt you could stand her bright yellow eyes watching you in such close proximity.

At last she withdraws from you, leaving a sense of bereavement in her wake. You don’t linger long on it. Can’t, because her eyes snap open, mouth with them. “Why didn’t you heal yourself?”

A demand more than a question, and instinctively-maybe a little foolishly-you retort, “When people choose to be conservative with their use of Aura and Dust, it’s often because they have to prioritise usage. For example, a headache versus a veritable army of Grimm invading one of the last major strongholds of mankind.”

“Weiss.” She glares; her bow flexes. You regret what you said, but before you can say more, she pulls the clip from Gambol Shroud, tapping some Dust into her hand, the kind derived from all four basic types. “You’re no use to anyone de-unable to fight.” Her voice remains even, but there’s a slight tremor to her hands you can’t ignore. “And if you don’t take care of your head right now, it could be what knocks you out of the fight. So please, take care of yourself.”

She could have just done it. Healed you. But she asked, and you find yourself unable to refuse. Relief plain for any to see, she cradles your face with one hand, the other, the one with the Dust, clenched tight. Again the sensation of her washes over you, but sharper. And when she leaves this time, your head feels clear, lighter. You breathe in deep, long, before you mutter, “Thanks.”

She smiles. “Anytime.” She puts the clip back into Gambol Shroud, before looking at you from the corner of her eyes. “Shall we?”

“Hmph.” Drawing Myrtenaster, it’s a struggle not to smile too large, even as some Beowolves notice you two, start picking up speed. “On the count of three, then.”

“One.” She settles into a stance, just as you do.

“Two.” The head of the pack rears up, deadly claws ready to tear.

“Three!” You shout this together, dart forward. The Beowolf falls into two, body disintegrating as you know it must. But you pay it no mind.

With Blake at your side, the fight begins in earnest.


	16. Candycane. Remembrance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Six word story.

No roses

No edelweiss

Only poppies.


	17. Ladybug. Offer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3S prompt by tahthetrickster, 'Ladybug + pirate au :V'. Agender Ruby.

They squeeze between men and boxes and barrels and men with boxes and barrels, passing through the sea of obstacles like the most experienced sailor, navigating the docks with no trouble, practicing with shot and ragged sword, the eager light as they ask about other ports and how an oarsman’s been making at least one smile every time, shift their loads so they can walk beside as they tell them their tale, and enjoy the grey-eyed delight.

So you approach them one day, offering them a bit of your meal, over which you chat amiably about your own travels, and whisper about a few of your more successful raids that left the navy gnashing their teeth, before you eye them over your jack and asking if they’d like to be part of your crew.

Their widening eyes tell you their answer, the red on their cheeks a bit more, and it’s exactly what you want to hear.


	18. Purruby. Proposals*3.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3S prompt by karma-karma-carmilla, 'we all accidentally propose at the same time'. Agender Blake.

Ruby came out of her workshop without the new dagger they’d been expecting, but with two carefully worked rings, one of which she offered, with trembling hands, to them.

It was almost worth the anxiety, the look on her face when they showed her the rings they’d gotten, apparent twins, if one didn’t know which had the garnet for its center stone, and which the ruby.

It entered plain comedic territory when Pyrrha burst in-for her at least-and paused in the doorway, dismay clear as the two boxes in hand.


	19. Candycane. Valentine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3S prompt by pandoricscripture, 'WhiteRose exchanging valentines, semblances freaking out because anxiety oh god is she holding what'. hawkebela's 'there's a hole in my soul (can you fill it?) is recommended because it came to mind when writing this.

It wasn’t that they weren’t expecting anything for the day, but it had been more that they’d been expecting a purely platonic thing, a little personalised, but nothing huge, so a chance for Ruby to visit some of the best weapon-forgers of Vytal, and an open invitation to stay with the Rose-Xiao Long household instead of returning ‘home’ for the holidays brought them both to tears.

And necessitated a cleanup of all the petals brought into the physical plane by Ruby pinging around.

Thankfully Weiss’ glyphs popping up mean the cleanup was restrained to a smaller area… relatively.


	20. Bumblebee. Supers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by evii-paladin, superheroes+blind date.

You curse as you pull off your helmet, brushing your hair into something more first date-y and less ‘I just got in a fight with a Super causing chaos at my sister’s school’. Which probably would’ve been mistaken for ‘I didn’t try at all for this’.

Either interpretation? Not ideal.

So you take another few seconds to look at yourself in the windows of the bookshop beside the café-no reason to risk embarrassing yourself if they already were in there-drying a bit of gunk stuck to your face with a little burst of heat before scratching it off. Only after that’s dealt with do you take those last few steps, and push your way in.

It’s lively, as usual. Nora waves wildly when she sees it’s you, while Ren gives you a silent nod in greeting. He lays a hand on Nora’s shoulder-she pouts, but ceases her attempts to climb over the counter and give you your usual hug-then tilts his head to the side. You follow it, and find amber staring back at you, from the table you usually pick, the one that lets you keep an eye on the entrance and everyone else inside. An eyebrow raised. A book held carefully in one hand, cup half-raised in the other.

Blake Belladonna, friend of a friend, and your date for the afternoon, hopefully. Weiss vouched for her, when she arranged it.

But something about it niggles at the back of your head.

Letting your sheepishness show, you bob your head once, hands holding your hair without you realising it. “Sorry for being late, I got held up. Been waiting long?”

“A bit.” It’s polite, cool. Internally you wince, but before you can apologise again, she smiles. “But Nora here has been raving about you, so I suppose it can’t hurt to find out more about the woman behind the rumours.” Her smile takes on a slightly more devilish quality. “Certainly don’t get to hear Weiss describe someone as ‘your sort of pain in the ass’ to me often.”

Your grin is one of relief she isn’t angry, and of affection for Weiss. “Aw, she said that about me? I’ll have to give her a big hug next time I see her.”

“Oh, she’ll just love that.” Blake chuckles, and motions to the seat across from her. You take it with a happy sigh. “So how did you meet Weiss? You don’t exactly seem like her ‘usual’ friend.”

“And you are?” you retort, squinting at her playfully. That gets you a laugh, and you settle back in your seat. “My sister, Ruby. They were, mm, working on something together, and I got to know her that way.”

Weiss’ Ruby’s operator, first and foremost, but occasionally she helps you out, a slightly overbearing but informative voice in your ear while you work.

“I see.” Sipping from her cup, she eventually says, “Weiss and I, we had a course together, and found we had shared interests.” A corner of her mouth twitches upward. “And now she’s setting me up with people.”

You pout, sticking your lip out a little more than you would normally, and ask, “Surely it’s not that bad?”

Apparently she sees that you’re still playing, because she smiles and simply replies, “We’ll have to see, won’t we?”

Nora jumps in then with your food-Blake probably ordered before, you realise, but you’re getting it together for conversation’s sake, talking with one person eating is just awkward-and you’re grateful to find extra eggs and chicken on your plate. When you look up to Nora, she gives you a big wink. “Knew you were driving Ruby today-” and heard about the school, probably, “-so something to fill you up real good!” Expression shifting to concern, she leans in, whispering in a Nora whisper. “Nobody hurt, right?”

“Only minor injuries, from what I saw.” Her usual grin returns, and she claps you on the back, nearly planting your face in your food, before skipping off to the back.

“Do people regularly get hurt when you drive?” The question has you turning back to Blake, who’s regarding you with amusement, no bites taken from the sandwich in her hands.

It pulls a hearty laugh from your lungs, and you shake your head. “No, no. I-” you thump a hand against your chest, “-am a very good driver.” Fond of speed and tricks, but you hadn’t been any trouble there. Recently anyway. “There was just a Super attack at the univ, and Ren keeps a little radio in the back for Nora. They probably heard the news.” You pop a bit of the egg in your mouth.

Her eyebrows snap together. “A Super?”

“Mm.” Running your tongue over your teeth before talking, you’re careful for anything stuck between them. “Flare dealt with them, though.”

“‘Oh. That’s good.” She doesn’t start eating, though, only stares ahead, so you wave, drawing her attention. She flushes. “Sorry. Just surprised Shade didn’t show.”

You nod. While there weren’t any official boundaries or anything, the university was in the Shade’s territory. Everyone knew that. Even just after the guy’d been taken away, murmurs over where they could be had started up, people wondering if they were in trouble. You aren’t worried though.

Or at least, you’re trying very hard not to be.

“Maybe they had something else on their plate.” Somewhat counter-intuitively, you stuff a little more into your mouth to try and quell the uneasy feeling in your gut. “In any case, Flare took care of it, right? So no worries.”

“But what about the next time? They don’t coordinate, no guaranteed backup. Far as I can tell, at least.” She tacks the last bit on after a little pause, but you’re more focused on the truth behind what she’s said, nodding in agreement. Apparently emboldened by this, she continues, gesturing with one hand. “The city’s been relatively lucky so far, so maybe that’s why they haven’t thought of it, but luck will only save them so many times.”

She’s worried. Genuinely so, you can see it in her eyes clear as day, and without really thinking about it, you grab her hand and squeeze, not hard enough for pain, but firm enough. “It’s true, that they’ve been lucky, and that luck won’t be there always, but… I’m sure things’ll be fine.”

You’re definitely going to Ruby and Weiss about this, if nothing else. And maybe you’d actually catch Shade before they vanished next time you saw them. Maybe they’d be willing to talk about this. The city-your home-couldn’t afford losing any of you. And if you could do anything about it, it wouldn’t.

Blake gets a sense of it, you think. Of your thoughts, and emotions, because she smiles. Laughs, too. “This wasn’t exactly first date material, but. Thank you. It was nice to get it off my chest. And that you listened.”

You grin back. “Anytime.”

There’s a few moments where you just hold her gaze, and she holds yours, and a familiar warmth bubbles up in your chest, washing away any remaining worries about how the rest of this afternoon might go.

Next time you see Weiss, you’re going to need to do something really, really nice for her.

Pressure against the back of your hand stirs you from your thoughts, and you find Blake’s shifted your hands; now she’s holding yours. Looking at your knuckles.

Quietly you clear your throat.

Her head snaps up, a guilty look to her face, now. And she drops your hand. You have to fight the urge to go for hers again. “Sorry. I just couldn’t help but notice-”

“‘S fine, ‘s fine.” You hold your hand up to the light, rotating it as you open and close your hand. “You probably guessed already, but I do a bit of sparring.” Among other things, you add silently, before asking with a cheery grin, “Care for a round, sometime?”

It’s an innocent question, for you. You’re pretty sure even Weiss wouldn’t say anything against it. Yet Blake freezes. Staring at you like she’s seen a ghost. Smile fading, you resist the urge to finger-comb your hair.

Eventually (finally) she replies, some look growing on her face. “I would sometime.” You sigh in relief, spearing some meat, and nearly missing what she says next.

“So long as you promise not to burn my face off.”

Your fork freezes halfway your plate and your mouth, your eyes are wide, wide open, and your mind recalls a conversation from months ago, when those same words were tossed for you from shadowed walls of a dead-end alley. You were quiet then, to try and hear Shade better, not wanting to miss any of their words.

In your silence now, you can feel her nerves.

“Well.” You lay your fork on your plate, before interlacing your fingers and resting your hands on the table. Blake’ gaze jumps between them and your face.

“You wanna leave the organising for coordination and that to Weiss?”

-

It earns you a smack on your shoulder, and a threat to wreck you when you do have a fight.

Her smile though? Definitely, definitely worth it.


	21. Candycane. Of love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Anonymous asked: Mamihlapinatapei - The look between two people in which each loves the other but is too afraid to make the first move. White Rose-Rwby'

For Weiss Schnee there were multiple factors that terrified her about her relationship with Ruby Rose. To facilitate understanding here is a short list:

1) The fact that her friendship with Ruby Rose is her first, formed out of a mutual desire for connection. Fear: Driving Ruby away.

2) The intensity of the resulting affection for Ruby Rose. Fear: That she may be projecting her desire for closer relationships onto one of the few she had.

3) She had no idea how Ruby felt.

And for Weiss Schnee, these reasons alone were enough to keep silence on the matter of pursuing… other facets to their relationship.

-

Ruby Rose was also, in a sort of infuriatingly amusing way to their friends and family, somewhat terrified about the thought of being friends and then some with Weiss. Because she really, really liked Weiss. It made her feel all bubbly inside, when Weiss smiled at something she did, or when they pulled off a particularly difficult maneuvre that they’d come up with only the night before.

She thought those really deep kisses Yang liked to give Blake were kinda icky, but the thought of maybe giving Weiss some light kisses and getting to cuddle her when Weiss was okay with it was… nice. But she just. She just didn’t know whether it was just the happiness of getting her to smile when she rarely did or if it was actually a crush, and she didn’t know if Weiss would take it seriously if she did ever say something, and really why would Weiss want to be with her? Outside of being partners. Beacon partners.

So she, too, kept her silence.

-

“So does the Snow Queen’s heart melt for anyone?”

Weiss gave Yang a look. Ruby froze on her bed. Blake’s ears flicked once, before turning slightly to watch the show.

Apparently Project Iceflower White Rose Candycane Blood Cells RW (name courtesy of a very frustrated Ren) was now underway.

“Can you and Jaune really not think of any better names? Honestly.”

“Oh, I can. But that’s not important!” Yang waggled one finger at Weiss. “Avoidance of the question. Inexcusable, Ms. Schnee.”

Ruby glared across the room at her sister. “Yang, if Weiss doesn’t want to talk about it-“

“It’s fine, Ruby. She’s not going to let go of it, so might as well have this conversation done with as soon as possible.” Weiss smiled up at her partner- who nodded slowly and eased back onto her bed-and smoothed out an already perfect cover, before standing upright and replying. “I’m not sure, to be frank with you.”

“Not sure?” Blake this time, attention now fully diverted from her book. Prompting Weiss, even as she didn’t realise it. “Neptune’s-”

Weiss cut her off almost immediately. “It isn’t Neptune. That was a… passing fancy. He’s kind enough, but.” She shrugged.

“Okay, so not Neptune.” Yang tapped her chin, as if in deep thought, quietly noting how Ruby’s knuckles, whitened against the edge of the bed, gradually relaxed. “You sound certain about that.”

“I am.”

“But you say you aren’t sure?”

A huff, a crossing of arms, and an almost-not-there flicker of her gaze to the limbs dangling close by. The silence stretched on enough that Yang considered a retreat for the time being, but Weiss shifting her weight stopped that. “I don’t know if what I feel is simply intense emotions derived from our platonic bonds, or if it’s actually…” She waved a hand about in the air. “You know. In addition, I doubt that the person in question feels the same.”

A warm hand caught hers, and Weiss looked up into Ruby’s smiling face. “If you ever want someone to talk to, you know you’ve got me!” she chirped.

But there was strain there, nigh-invisible, but there. A flicker of emotion crossed Weiss’ face as well before she managed a smile, and squeezed back. “Thank you, Ruby.” They stayed like that, looking at each other with smiles, both muddling through want and fear behind them-

-and then Yang spoke, and they pulled away like they’d been burned, flushing and stuttering and sneaking glances at each other as the conversation continued.

Blake sighed, shook her head, and returned some of her attention to her book once more. They were still two-stepping around each other. But that was okay, for now. They’d time.

Though bringing in the bigger guns wasn’t out of the question, at this point.


	22. Bumblebee. Kiss kiss (fall in love).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Anonymous asked: Basorexia - An overwhelming desire to kiss. Bumbleby'.

In hindsight it might not have been the best of times to kiss her.

But Blake had looked so… frail, talking about him. The one who had cared for her, raised her for almost as long as she could remember. He who had been father and brother to her.

He who had sent Ruby and Weiss to the hospital, doctors giving strict orders for rest to fully recuperate.

You hadn’t lied-to yourself at least-that it burned a bit to hear her talk about him so, when all you knew of him was pain and fear and rage. But you had known that it wasn’t all he’d been, that he’d been so much more than that to Blake. Blake’s feelings had been the important ones here. So you’d only listened.

To have loved-to love someone-but having to cut ties and leave them only for them to show up again… and show up to kill your friends…

‘Not easy’ was an understatement.

So when her voice’d broken at last, had wilted over her wish to not have to hurt him, you’d gotten onto your knees, taken one hand, and when her overbright eyes had looked at you, you’d brushed your lips against it.

Hand, nose, forehead. Meeting her eyes each time, all with the same gentle motion, the same touch, the same promise.

“I’m here.”


	23. Dry Ice. Look what the werewolf dragged in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by askweisswolf for dry ice supernatural au.

There was a certain dignity that came from being a vamp. One of the most well-known, treated with fearful awe, known for their strength, their barely hidden savagery, their power over the average person’s mind.

So it was just a teensy, tiny bit embarrassing for Yang to be carried around by her scarf, arms and legs flailing helplessly, as her girlfriend brought her home.

“C’mon, Weiss, I said I’m sorry!”

Weiss huffed in response, hot air blowing over her hair and the back of her neck. Weiss began to show Yang off to the people they passed by, instead of letting her down as she’d asked many, many times.

The first cheeky grin and phone pulled out had Yang covering her face, feeling the heat coming off it. “Stake me now,” she moaned.

Growly chuckles were her only reply.


	24. Pollination. Lair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by xekstrin for dragon au, 'a winter morning'.

Mornings were dark, in winter’s time. When you rose, only a hint of red touched the sky, the moon obstinately lingering, if dimly. Where light touched untrodden snow, when the sun had struggled upwards enough, it set them ablaze, winking at any watching from the right angle, at the right time.

This was winter, and this was winter’s morn.

Your morning consisted of three too warm bodies, more often than not furred and scaled curled around your body and each other’s. Occasionally an errant wing or tail flicked out and hit one of you in the face.

But every morning had sleepy greetings and gentle cuddles and little kisses, before you all got yourselves out and ready for another day of work together.

You wouldn’t have it any other way.


	25. Ladybug. Keys.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by nameispotato for 'i found your keys in the gas station au'.

Blake was tired. She was tired, hungry, and she wanted nothing more than to get inside her house, grab the latest book of the ‘Ninjas of Love’ series, and curl up with it before Morpheus inevitably took her. She thrust her hand into her pocket, intent on grabbing her keys-

-and gripped only air.

With a frown, she patted that pocket to be sure, then its twin. Only her wallet, and her phone. Sense of panic growing she shifted her bag around and started searching in there.

“Um, excuse me-”

“Sorry, could you just wait a moment? I’m a little busy.” Not the first pocket. Maybe the second?

“Yeah I can see tha-”

“Please.” Blake held up one hand, warding off any more words. She snapped, a bit, the frustrations of the day welling out. “Just, just one second, be quiet and let me look and let me think.”

“It’s just-”

“Look!” Blake half-shouted, eyebrows coming together as she turned to face the stranger. “If you can’t wait for me to find my keys and the way back to my book you can go-”

Blake stopped. Understandably. For the stranger held her keys in their palm, a nervous smile on their face. “Your keys, uh, Miss Blake Belladonna?”

For a few moments Blake just stared. Then she flushed, sheepishly accepting her keys from the stranger, who dropped their hand immediately. “Sorry I yelled,” mumbled Blake, rubbing her eyes. Half to hide her face, half to relieve the stress. “I’ve kinda had a rough day, but still. Thank you for bringing them back to me. And please, call me Blake.”

“No trouble!” They grinned, all traces of anxiety gone. “I’m just glad you’ve got your keys again.”

Blake smiled, soothed, if only fractionally, by this stranger’s empathy. Sticking out one hand, she asked, “Maybe I could thank you…?”

“Ah, um.” They fumbled with their mitt, pulling it off before taking Blake’s hand. “Ruby, Ruby Rose. It’s nice to meet you properly! And, I… if that’s something you want.”

“Well then.” Blake unlocked her door, and ushered Ruby in. “Shoes over there, couch over there. I’ll get some drinks.”


	26. Candycane. The Curse of the Vending Machine.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by machinekeys for 'Hand Caught in a Vending Machine AU'.

All I wanted was one tiny pack of chips. One. But nooo, it had to go and get caught on the end of the spiral thingy for the gum. And I didn’t have the money for gum. I had money for chips. One pack. Currently stuck, mocking me, in the machine.

Which is why I am ‘half-stuck in the vending machine’, Weiss.

…No I can’t just buy some in the store! One, there’s no store near here! Two… okay’s there’s no two but my point is that I couldn’t have gone out and now my money’s wasted! And I can totally get myself out! I think…

Hey, what-ow! Ow! Weiss stop yanking on my arm I told you I’m trying to get-

Oh. Uh. Thanks, Weiss.

…Do you want some?


	27. Candycane. Dance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Candycane dancing for thinkinghurts321 'cause we were deprived of this canonically.

You hated these shoes. You wished you could shoot off the heels or something with Crescent Rose-maybe add something so no matter how you stepped you wouldn’t fall-but you didn’t have the time, Weiss would probably object, and, well. You didn’t want to make her feel any worse than she seemed right now.

Though it was possible her yelling at you might make her feel better.

Filing that idea under ‘possible but last resort’ you spun, or rather, tottered, about, looking for your partner. Finding her over in a corner, quietly conversing with some of your year-mates, you made your way over, slowly, careful to give a wide berth to people in case you fell.

You reached her without incident, and, having noted your approach about halfway through, she asked, “Finally ended your entrancing conversation with the punch bowl?” She was smiling, and you knew she was only teasing, even if it still had some Weiss Schnee brand-sharpness to it.

Her smile was strained, and you also knew that something was bothering her, even if others couldn’t tell.

But, unsure of how to broach the topic, you only said, “Mr. Punch is very friendly and a very understanding bowl, thank you very much.”

The smile on her face grew at that, a little more sound-looking than it had been. But there was still a, a thinness to it. And you didn’t like it at all.

But what to say?

Grabbing onto the first that presented itself, something you’d idly noticed earlier, you asked, hands coming behind you, head tilted slightly to the side, “Not gonna dance with anyone?”

She stiffened, and internally you cringed. It was like those times when you’d missed a move when first training with Crescent’s grandparents. Imminent trouble.

In this case, it didn’t explode in your face. But Weiss did retreat, something seeming to close behind her eyes as she shrugged. “Don’t feel like dancing with anyone. Just been talking with people. It’s fascinating to hear about where they’ve come from.”

That was probably true-Weiss had learned to appreciate other people more, over the semester-but you felt that wasn’t the whole truth. But you didn’t push anymore than that. The topic had firmly settled into 'she’ll kill me if I ask’. So you did the next best thing you could think of.

“Is the 'don’t wanna dance’ thing applied to me, too?”

She actually did a double take at that, and for good three seconds after, surprise completely dominated her body, her face. Eyes wide, eyebrows raised, mouth a little 'o’, and leaning away from you. “You want to dance with me?”

“Well, yeah.” You shuffled your feet, glancing down and away-man you hated how nervous you felt about dancing, about dancing with Weiss-but eventually looked up at her, determination filling you once more. “If that’s something you’d like.”

She smiled, composure returning again. “I appreciate the offer, Ruby, but…” Her eyes flicked down to your feet, and back up, wry amusement present as she continued. “I am fairly certain you can barely walk in those, let alone dance.”

That was true. Even as you were, you felt like your foot might roll and you’d flop over sideways. Probably crash into some dancers, or maybe a chair or table or two.

But you did want to dance with her.

So you sat, smoothing out the bottom of your dress as you did, and removed one shoe, than the other. You couldn’t help the happy sigh that lifted itself out of your chest, and wiggled your toes, rejoicing in their freedom.

“Ruby?” Shock, the smallest amount of distaste, but that was overwhelmed by her surprise. Acceptable.

Ignoring her, you turned to her former conversation partners and chirped, “Look after these for a bit?”

They smiled, nodded their assent, and you rose from your seat, taking Weiss’ hand gently, then firmly when it was clear she’d seen it and accepted it. Carefully leading her a little bit away, you turned to face her properly. “Please don’t step on my feet.”

“I’m not the one I’d worry about when it comes to stepping on people’s feet,” she retorted, her smiles and eyes showing you there was no heat to it. Only pure, simple pleasure.

It left a warm fire in your chest. So you let her have the last word, took her hand with one hand and rested the other on her hip, and just danced.


	28. Candycane. Glowing hearts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from an anon for a soulmate idea that floats about on Tumblr.

As far as you knew, your best friend had never lit up. Not for any crushes, not for friends. And maybe family, too. Whether her opinion about it (which the expression of involved a lot of ranting and muttering on her part about having a choice in the matter of who she spent her life with) played a part, you weren’t entirely sure. But she hadn’t. Which made you extremely glad that it’d been winter when you first met; the fact you’d lit up hidden beneath some thick ski jacket.

To you, lighting was more an indicator, a positive ‘maybe you’d be a good friend’ than a long-term guaranteed ‘soulmate’. And she knew that. You’d never agree, but she knew where you stood on the matter. She knew, but still, you were wary of what might happen if she found out. Afraid. Irrationally, some voice that sounded a lot like her scolded, but you kept silent, and hidden it as well as you could.

It was a Tuesday. A Tuesday afternoon in the summer and you’d been staring half-dressed at an unexpected gift she’d gotten you-a boxed set of a show you liked, which you knew wasn’t cheap-and you hadn’t immediately tried to stop lighting up because, well, the colours were pretty.

And then she’d walked in. Taken in you with your shirt open and the gift in your lap and known.

She’d always been perceptive like that.

Her face had closed up, and she’d asked, in measured tones, you to come down, that your mother had been calling for dinner. Then shut the door and walked away, instead of waiting for you. Which resulted in fumbling fingers when you tried to button up your shirt. You gave up after one. No point to hiding it anymore.

Your mum’s face went from confusion to comprehension to reassuring when she caught sight of you. Or more likely, your face and your shirt. Without a word she reached out to you, and you stepped into the hug, breathing in her familiar scent.

And then she’d directed you, after a little kiss to your forehead, to take your usual spot at the table. Right beside Weiss.

To put it mildly, dinner was a strained affair. Though mum talked enough for you, thankfully, and Weiss, out of sheer politeness if nothing else, kept up the conversation with her. You were just careful to not look at her. Or touch her. Which was a bit hard ‘cause ma’d cooked the steaks a bit rawer than usual and required a bit of sawing. Elbow bumping was a given.

Dinner done, mum had pinned you to your seat with a meaningful stare at you, then Weiss, not bothering to hide it. Given her claim of Weiss as honourary daughter more than once, that was probably intentional. And so you were left with her, every bit of you screaming to run, but settling for tapping out tattoos on the table while Weiss stared down at her hands.

Eventually she broke the silence. “How long?”

Caught off-guard by the suddenness of it, you answered with an extremely eloquent, “Huh?” looking at her before remembering you weren’t.

“How long have you been lighting?”

“…S-Since we met.” It was a lot harder to judge her reactions when you couldn’t see her face, but you were too afraid to turn and see.

“How did you hide it, then?” Confusion. Clear enough.

“Consciously fought it.”

“And so you lied to me.”

“I didn’t-I wasn’t-I was afraid, okay?!” A little louder than both of you liked, so you breathed deep before going on. “I was afraid you’d leave me because you feeling I’m just following something I couldn’t control blindly and I had no way of knowing if you felt the same!”

Silence again. Then the sound of her chair scraping against the the floor, and you scrunched your eyes shut to try and dam up the coming tears, to block out the sounds of her feet padding away, and the door opening and closing. The sounds of her leaving.

The gentle, cool hand caressing one cheek, naturally, was unexpected. You opened your eyes to sorrow staring back. “I made you afraid,” she murmured. “I’m sorry.”

“You couldn’t have known,” was your reply, a little dazed. “You-You’re not leaving?”

A little smile appeared. “Typical of you, to not blame others. Of course I’m not leaving. Glow or no glow, you’ve been my friend a long time. My best friend. It just… helped us out, on your end. And besides-” here she blushed, red a lovely contrast on her, “I’d be lying if I said it didn’t make me happy. That you liked me.You looked… very pretty. Lit up. You always do, I mean, but just. Especially so.”

A smile grew on your face, slow and sure, right along with the light shining from you. “I’m going to kiss you now, if that’s okay?”

God she was so cute when she was flustered. “I suppose that’s all right.”

It is, you thought happily, gently pressing your lips to her lips, her cheek. And may it be for a long time.


	29. AU. Pokemon Mystery Dungeon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Old, very old. Later thoughts changed Weiss to a Piplup. Context, just them dealing with a shady rescue team who may or may not be CRDL.

The Murkrow managed to pick itself up, and Weiss tensed, ready to blast him with the cold again, but all he did was half-hop, half-flutter around her and Ruby. He flung Ruby’s scarf at Weiss’ feet, before spitting, “Take the stupid cape! But know this: you’ve made enemies today. I’d watch my back, if I were you.” He flew away, hissing every so often, and the Rufflet and Zubat following quickly after him.

“Dramatic, much?” Weiss muttered to herself.

Eventually even the sounds of erratic wingbeats faded, and Weiss allowed herself to relax. She grabbed the cloak, and brushed what grime she could see off, before handing it over to Ruby.

“Ah, um. Thanks.” She nosed into it as far as she could, before stepping on the edge of it to pull it over her head.Once she’d done that, she stood stock still, eyes closed, breathing in its scent. Weiss couldn’t help but smile at that. She seemed much more at peace, with it. Clearly, it was something dear to her.

When she reopened her eyes, it was to grin at Weiss. “Really, thank you for helping me get this back. You got dragged into it when you were just standing there-”

“Please, it’s fine. You were in need and they were of questionable character. I only did what anyone else would have.”

“Still, it wouldn’t be right for me not to repay you…ah!” She paused, tilting her head as she asked, “You probably need something to eat and a place to stay, right? Since, well, human-turned-Pokemon and that, right? So how about staying with me? Tonight, at least? You don’t have to if you don’t want to, of course, but I’d feel a lot better if I knew you were all right. And you can decide what you want to do in the morning.”

Weiss’ first instinct was to refuse. She had to figure things out. Why she’d become a Pokemon, who’d been calling for help in her dream before Ruby’d found her and woken her up… but really, she had no clues, no trail to follow. And she certainly wouldn’t get far without someone helping her in this new world. So. It wouldn’t be bad of her to let herself stay with Ruby, right?

“…Are we going to have fight our way out, as well?”

Ruby blinked, before she realised, and started bouncing in excitement. “Nope! Just, hold my cloak, yup, there you go…” She pulled a badge out of a pouch, holding it as high as she could with her mouth. It shone bright, and Weiss felt a-a pull. And then they were gone.


	30. Death (and they weren't there to help).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'blackenedessence asked: Oooooh, we can submit prompts? Here's one: A member of Team RWBY dies. Angsttttttt.' Auric bonds/Aura transfer featured.

“May my fire live in yours, and guard it in thanks.”

She had died alone. She had died alone and none of you had been there but you’d known. You’d been talking with your sis and Blake and their Auras had flared for no apparent reason, and yours.

It had taken a moment to note the white. Another for comprehension to dawn, confusion shifting into disbelief, as white faded in, flickered occasionally, and her presence settled around you like your cape.

Another set of ghostly hands ever around your throat.


	31. Monochrome. Songprompts can be hellish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon prompt to use the song 'Something About Us'.

’I love you, y’know.’

You’ve only ever thought it. Never said it to her. Not when she was smirking over Yang cussing at her for yet another win. Not when she had-or even better, when she gave you-one of those rare, gentle smiles that ran off with the air in your lungs and one beat of your heart with its quiet grace. Not when she’d ended things with yet another, didn’t want to explain why (she doesn’t love, you sometimes imagine saying to a querier, she refuses to, and so either acts without, or never acts upon it) and ended up staying the night.

She stays with you, well past the dawn, and you talk. Of things unrelated to love, unrelated to how she’s been burned time and again by the ones she did love, when she did so freely.

And you stay quiet about your own love for her. 

Next time, you tell yourself. Next time, you’ll tell her. And you know you will wait. But that’s all right with you, because then she will see, that your love will not bind her, that you will not let it hurt her. Maybe then, she’ll let her love be


	32. Monochrome. BatB pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Triplehomolapis prompted for Beauty and the Beast to 'kill everyone's heart'.

Adam remembered the Beast. A snarling thing, fury incarnate at his intrusion, every word a sign of how it wished him gone. He remembered the image shown in the odd mirror Blake had now, of a monster destroying its surroundings, ripping and tearing and howling unintelligibly.

So very different-and yet the same being, he knew-crouched before him, his rifle held to its chest by one clawed paw, unknown burdens hunching its shoulders. Quiet, the miserable kind, every action subdued. It spoke slowly, now, and even then it stumbled upon its words.

Eventually, he managed to make out what it was saying-pleading, over and over again. A wish for death. A wish for her not to see it like this, a wish to die with some presence of mind.

Adam can only nod, unease twisting his insides when he sees how relieved it is. But what else can he do?

It smiles, stills. Closes its eyes.

The shot rings in his ears.


	33. Dry Ice. Support.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For cigarettesandholywater.

Yang was fire and impulsive and sometimes downright rude, but that was not her only aspect. You saw the truth of it when she was with Ruby at her most insecure, reassuring, and when Blake had the odd old nightmare, and Yang was the one to wake her, and hold her, always murmuring that she was all right, that she was safe, that she wasn’t alone.

And you felt it when her eyes turned red over the news that a meeting with your father had gone sour, that he’d disowned you, said you were no daughter of his, but all she’d done was kiss away the moisture under your eyes, and hold you until you finally succumbed to a dreamless sleep.


	34. Candycane. Trust.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second one that was for cigarettesandholywater.

Out of Dust, Weiss clenched her teeth, pressing in for better leverage.The man just laughed, his eyes mocking as he leaned in.

“What are you going to do now? You can’t hit me if you’re always defending. He followed up with another series of blows to Weiss’ arms, legs, head, blows she managed to deflect, barely-

The sensation of a familiar presence outside made her smile, gave her the strength to push the next one away and down, pinning his weapon against the ground.

"I’m not.” Weiss lifted her chin, pointed to the window by the man. “She is.”

Was so nice of her partner, to be so dependable.


	35. AU. PJO.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cookie Monster Is a Daughter of Hades.

Silence. Only the wind. Which means, of course, not dead.

So, warily, Ruby opens her eyes.

Skeletons. Animal ones, human ones. Wearing armour not unlike her own, standing between her and what used to be a very angry hellhound.

They seem to feel her stare, turn towards her. The animals come up to her, nudging her hands until she gives them a stroke, before moving away. The human ones stay where they are, bowing. This, Ruby acknowledges with an awkward nod. It’d be rude to ignore, after all.

“Ruby?” Weiss’ voice draws her attention away. It shakes, just a bit. She doesn’t look at Ruby. Only the skeletons. “Can you put them back? The others are a little… antsy.”

“Me?”

“You brought them here, you have to send them back.”

“Ah. Uhm… I’m not sure how to?”

Ozpin speaks then. “Just tell them to go. Should be fine.” And it is. The animals retreat quickly, the ground opening easily. The humans go a bit slower, offering one last salute as the earth covers them.

Ruby grins, but it fades when she turns back to Weiss, to the others, and finds them kneeling. An odd dark light shining on them. A light from above her.

“What-”

“Hail, Ruby Rose, daughter of Hades.” Ozpin isn’t smiling. Instead, he looks tired. The most she’s ever seen him.

It’s that and Weiss’ wary look that makes her heart drop. She’s been claimed, she realises.

And now she’s alone.


	36. Glycerin. Fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This dates back to times when we didn't know Cinder's name or who she was and the thought she might've been part of Glynda's team was rampant. I've left it unedited so you can get. A sense? Of my thoughts then.

Weiss’ breath comes in short, harsh gasps. Trembling, she manages to push herself to her hands and knees, but no further. So, so tired. Her vision wavers dangerously, and it’s tempting to just lie down a little longer. But she can’t rest here, not now. Not with Ruby struggling to get up only a few metres away, wincing from her new collection of cuts and bruises and burns, and a foe in-between them. A foe watching Weiss with amused eyes, faring far better than Ruby and Weiss. A small burst of anger kindles in Weiss’ chest, and she glares back, some energy returned to her, defiance fueling her.

“Foolishness, girl. Dividing your energy, your attention? You can’t defend you and your partner forever.” She laughs, smiles. “I must admit, you aren’t bad partners. Your weapons, your styles, they seem incompatible. More likely to hit one another in a fight. But you make it work.” She smiles, shakes her head. “Unfortunately for you, that won’t be enough here.” The woman motions, and fire springs from the air, splitting in two, heading towards Ruby and Weiss. Weiss’ hands fly, the white light faint in the face of the fires, and the fires break, embers spilling across her shields, before fading.

The witch, damn her, still is smiling.

She’s just playing, Weiss realises. She’s not even a threat to the witch, just a-a kitten, with tiny claws and teeth. Maybe if she and Ruby had been rested, hadn’t been whittled down by wave after wave of other enemies, they might’ve stood a chance but now, now they are dead because fire is swirling again, more white than red this time, and there’s no way to cancel it and shielding probably won’t do much but Weiss tries, bracing herself, abandoning her shields entirely to focus on protecting Ruby because if she can get out, if she lives, it won’t be a total loss, no matter how badly Ruby’s hoarse protests tears at her-

“That’s enough.” A hand on her shoulder derails Weiss’ train of thought, her shields fading and the fire flickering out as focus shifts to blonde hair pinned in a bun, a black and purple cape-

For a moment, Weiss forgets her fatigue, shock overriding everything else. “Professor?! What are you doing here?”

She gives no reply, instead moving forward, eyes on the witch, who meets her gaze with a wrathful glare and…something else lingering in clenched hands and stiff shoulders.

Glynda is back with Weiss again before she can figure out what, Ruby with her, Ruby using Crescent Rose as a makeshift cane to remain standing. Facing the witch, keeping her in sight. “Get out of here, now. Miss Belladonna and Miss Xiao Long will meet you on your way.” Her voice brooks no argument. Not that they would’ve tried. When they nod, a little slow thanks to fatigue and shock, her gaze softens, and she touches them gently on their foreheads. Her aura covers them, washing fatigue from their muscles and bones and mind. Just enough to walk together, make their way to an open door, cast worried glances back at Glynda before she eyes them, and disappear from sight.

“Come to finish your business, have you?” E-no, the Crimson Witch, spits. That’s her name now, Glynda reminds herself, the name she took up all those years ago when she turned her back on Beacon.

“The students of Beacon are my responsibility.” And your departure was my fault, so it falls to me to clean up.

Crimson laughs, a bitter sound, all the more so to Glynda. It mocks the laugh she once treasured-treasures, some part of her whispers-so rare before, now lost in years long past. “As helpful to them as you were to me, I’m sure.”

Glynda has no response to that. After all, she’s still not entirely sure whether she could deny it. Instead she swings her arm out, waiting.

“Straight to the fighting, huh?” Another laugh. “So impatient. Weren’t you the one who always wanted to wait before acting?” Any pretense at amusement disappears. “But that’s fine by me!”

A roar, bright light as magic meets magic. The start of the real fight, of the two witches.

It can only end with one.


	37. Dry Ice. Near Death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous prompt, 'things you said when you thought I was dying'.

WY

“…You muscle-brained oaf. Who-Now who’s going to help Ruby figure out what she’s done wrong when I’m angry with her and Blake?”

YW

“Heyheyhey Princess, stay with me. Stay awake, dammit! I-I am calm, just, just stay awake okay? Please.

“Please don’t leave me too.”


	38. Ladybug. Space Pirates.

It’s early days, and Blake promises Ruby that they’ll get this in time, with a smile that they can’t help but draw strength from, but when sitting as a spectator as everyone does their job-and to perfection, as far as they can tell-it’s a little harder to believe.

How to step in the shoes of a mother they didn’t know-no, how to stand beside that, when everyone speaks of her like one of the suns they guide themselves by?

How was she to become a pirate?

Blake speaks to them and their insecurities, after one job, removing lipstick and blush with care.

“You’re a quick study, and you’ve got a good sense of what can be done, in a pinch. But everything takes time, practice. Be kind to yourself.” Their words are soft, but firm.

Ruby nods, even as they admit their worries. “Everyone’s just, they’re so good at their jobs. I don’t want to be the one to bring that down.”

“You don’t, and you won’t.” Lips curling in a smile, they say, “Not just any highschooler decides to try their hand at electronic warfare.”

Ruby glances down when they laugh. Their head tilts too, and as a result, they miss Blake’s movement until there’s a gentle pressure against their just-cleaned forehead.

White shows all around their irises, and Blake can’t help but chuckle, a little red to their cheeks. Their face returns to its serious expression, though, when they finally speak. “You can always come to me with any questions or concerns, Captain. Always.”

Ruby believes it.

There may be a wall between who they are now and who they want to be, in this moment, but Blake offers steady footing, and a steady hold, bridging the gap between.


	39. Pollinationshipping. Stars.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there is constellation talk, a few of Yang's names for Weiss, and general goofiness.

When they returned they found Weiss already in her nightgown, brushing damp hair idly by the window, a few stray strands waving gently in the evening breeze.

After some silent gesturing, adamant head-shaking, and two rounds of rock-paper-scissors, Yang was the one to approach. "Princess?" she called.

"Don't call me that," was the immediate reply, though it lacked its usual heat. Distant, almost. Turning about, Weiss blinked at the sight of all three of her teammates looking back at her. "Is something the matter?"

"You." Blake jerked her chin at Weiss, before adding, "You didn't hear us coming?" They-or at least Ruby and Yang-had been making plenty of noise in the halls. After Professor Goodwitch herself, Weiss typically had the most complaints about their volume. 

Nevermind the fact that when she started getting shrilly, it travelled easily through walls.

But now she only blinked at them. "I suppose not."

"Are you ill?" Blake's gaze sharpened, eyes squinting ever so slightly.

The heiress only huffed, some of her usual spikiness returning. "I am not. And don't you dare try to get the thermometer, Ruby Rose." The addressed froze guiltily, foot sliding back to where it had been as Weiss went on. "I was simply… distracted." 

Blake was unappeased, Weiss one of the more evasive when it came her personal wellness. "By?"

Again, a huff, but this time followed by a hand waving to the open window. "The stars."

Yang blinked. "Seriously?"

"You can't see them well, back home." Weiss crossed her arms. "Too much light pollution. But since Beacon is relatively isolated, it's a little easier."

Expression daring Yang to say more, Yang could only raise her hands, as if to catch a strike. "Just didn't take you for a stargazer."

"You really don't seem like one," Ruby agreed, before moving to stand by Weiss in a small flurry of petals, apologising when the latter flinched. Then she asked, "Which constellation do you like, Weiss?"

"They're stars, there's nothing to like more or less about them."

"No, the stories, the stories! Like, I loved hearing about the Hunter constellation, and Yang likes the Bloodhound-"

"The Fairy. I've always liked the Fairy."

They all blinked at that, Ruby and Yang in confusion, Blake in surprise. "A bit bittersweet, for a childhood favourite."

"I am well-aware, thank you. I simply. Appreciate. The sentiments of the story."

"The Fairy?" Curiosity brimmed in Ruby's voice, her gaze bouncing between Blake and Weiss, while Yang sat back on one heel, her own interest clear.

Weiss refused to answer, turning back to the window, leaving Blake to explain. "It's a Mistrali legend, which is why you wouldn't know it right away. Long story short, the Fairy had a few friends who saved her life, as children. Started spending time together, but of course, they were mortal. So when they died, she decided to give her spirit up to the stars, to watch over their descendants." 

Only a beat after each other, the sisters awwed. "That's so cute," Yang cooed, "Who knew the Lady of Glaciers had such a soft side?" Weiss glared daggers, but anything scathing she might've thought up was interrupted by Yang's hum. "Kinda sad though. I mean, she can't talk to any of them or anything."

"Hence Blake calling it 'bittersweet', Yang." Her voice was wry. "It's not supposed to be a happy tale."

"But it's all good!" Ruby drew all eyes, to her swinging bed and swinging legs, pyjamas in her arms. "The Hunter and the Hound can keep her company, and everyone else too."

"Ruby, their stories don't intersect-"

"That's okay, we can write them so they do, storytellers do it all the time." Dropping down, she pointed at her sister. "Yang, lend me a pen!"

"Why me?" 

"Because I'm team leader and I say so, duh."

"Ohoho, pulling the team leader card? Well, you just fell into my trap! Take this! Sisterly affection, technique number four!"

"Ack! No, tickles are unfai-ahahahaaaah Blake help meee-"

"Sorry, Ruby, no can do. Nonaggression pact, remember? Besides, my hands are full." As she spoke, she blurred, coming into focus behind Weiss, arms pulling her gently, in case she felt trapped, into a hug. And while Weiss froze up at first, she immediately relaxed, settling by fractions into the embrace. 

Yang gasped. "Taking advantage of the chaos to get princess hugs! How could you?"

"Because I play smart." She grinned over Weiss' shoulder.

"You play like dunces," Weiss declared, but her face was one of affection. Before she realised they were all staring again, with grins on their faces. Red rose in her cheeks, and she huffed, averting her gaze to the window once more. "Don't ever stop, you understand?"

"Yes, ma'am!" Ruby wormed an arm loose to snap an upside down salute, while Yang simply smiled, and thankfully said nothing that might ruin the moment.

Blake tightened her grip, murmuring, "It's a promise."

"Good." Weiss shifted about, before repeating herself. "Good. Now, get ready for bed. Heavens know your clothes have enough creases in them as is."


	40. Nuts and Bolts. Over the phone.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by eviipaiadin.

They were on audio only, Penny having spent what might’ve edged into several minutes if Ruby hadn’t stopped her explaining that her current surroundings were not meant for the public eye. Following that, they’d moved on to Ruby’s life in Beacon, her family, what her father was like.

“Do you think General Ironwood is proud of me?” Penny asked, after Ruby’d finished her story of finally finding a weapon and fighting style that suited her, finished with how proud Yang and her Dad had been. “Do you think he loves me, Ruby?”

Ruby had no words, at first. She didn’t know much about the general, aside from what little she’d actually heard from Penny, and gleaned from lessons in-between naps. She wasn’t sure of the man, entirely. But she was sure of one thing.

“I don’t see how he couldn’t.”


	41. Oh Sister (O Brother) O Kin of Mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by one V3 reveal.

She’s used to proud smirks and angry scowls decorating Weiss’ face. Pursed lips, thoughtful frowns, and occasionally, one white tooth worrying away, until she’s told anyway.

What is stranger to Ruby, alien, is the wan smile currently there, such a thin smile that Ruby feels she could reach around, somehow, pluck it off and it would come away a fragile, nigh-transparent sheet of ice.

But it isn’t there, the ice that is, the smile is there but it isn’t real, isn’t true, but Weiss has already turned away to parry one of Yang’s usual jokes, and Ruby’s left wondering what she meant, by her being lucky.


	42. Ladybug. RWBY Rock. Photoshoot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Age-old request from hessenerd. Who was sweet enough to do art after, here (https://aresmarked.tumblr.com/post/128483134583/)

“I think you killed her.”

It was hard to say whether Blake was more pleased or more embarrassed by that statement. “You’re exaggerating, honestly, she’ll be fine. See?”

And Ruby was indeed stirring from her stupor. But it was only to ask, in a voice far higher than normal, “When the hell did you have time for a photoshoot?!”


	43. V3 Drabble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How I imagined convincing Blake to use Dust+Semblance must've gone.

“So let me get this straight. You want me to light myself on fire?”

“First off, it’s your shadow. Second, that will only happen if you’re not careful. Third, that is not the only thing I’m offering you.”

“…Let’s just see this before we decide anything.”


	44. Pollination. Walk-in.

“Weiss? Weiss have you seen the-”

Two sounds, one a screech not unlike a Nevermore’s cry, the other an ungainly squawk, as it hit Ruby what she was seeing. In the next moment there was a shoe flying through the air, and it left a mark on the wall just behind where Ruby’s head had been.

Blake and Yang, of course, came running. And when they saw what Ruby had (twin ‘ohs’ leaving them), they too were forced to dodge projectiles.

Red, and not just because of rage, Weiss demanded, “A little privacy please?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weiss has figure skater legs. She was stretching 'em. Very nice.


	45. Dry Ice/Freezerburn. Handmade Gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally prompted by theivorytowercrumbles.

Some of her tools seemed like toothpicks in her hands, and the metal itself just a small twist from snapping. But it never did, not unless Yang wanted it to. Elliptical leaves and branches and fine, fine curlicues sprung out from a small tangle, forming a sheer collar of intertwined silver, to be clasped around a neck.

Specifically, Weiss’.

Yang finally sat back from her work when the sun lounged on the top of the trees, clouds shot through with warmth. Stretching eased several pops from her spine. Weiss winced, but held her tongue. Curiosity and eagerness overruled the usual shudder at those ‘too loud to be healthy’ crackings.

Turning the thin metal over in her hand one more time, Yang hummed a nonsensical tune, and nodded. “Right, c’mere. Gotta see how this looks on you.”

“A please would not be remiss, Yang.” But still she stepped forward, lifted her chin up, her hands clasped behind her back. And Yang, more focused on giving her gift than verbal sparring that day, just brushed back a few stray hairs before fastening it.

A ghost of her fingers remained against Weiss’ skin, even when she’d finally pulled away, bouncing from one to the other and back again. “How’s it feeling?”

Tilting her head one way, then the other, Weiss tested the feel of it while she stretched. “Just right.” Offering a smile, her fingers played over the metal. 

Just one hand though. Just one hand, because the other’d come up, fingers’d interwoven themselves into ever-unruly hair, and urged Yang down for a kiss. And Weiss stayed close, even once they’d parted, the corners of her eyes crinkling at having caught her partner completely off-guard.

“Thank you.”


	46. Candycane/White Rose. Habit Osmosis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHITE ROSE DATED A LONG TIME ENOUGH THAT THEY BOTH CAUGHT SOME OF EACH OTHER’S HABITS, MANNERISM, AND PHRASES-tainosha

Uncanny.

That was the word that came to mind these days when Weiss tilted her head in a silent question, confusion far less defensive and prickly, when Ruby stood straight and tall and closed her eyes before dreaded class presentations, fingers laced in a deceptively delicate looking hold. An uncanny, unnerving thing, to see parts of another on them when they seemed so unalike.

But then there would be the inferno of a talk over blueprints, whether the line that fed Dust into the chamber would be better off deeper set into the metal frame or exposed to the surface, and a comment on how the folding mechanism would be affected would follow-and a delighted kiss, and two flushed faces-and it didn’t seem like such a strange thing after all.


	47. Monochrome. Swan AU. Reveal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you know the crane wife story you have the inspiration for this.

“Why do _you_ care? Why me? Why-Why come into my life when I never asked you to and turn it upside down but when I ask you this _one thing_ , you pull away?”

Hurt flits across her face, and you feel it like a knife in your own belly, regret the words you’ve shot across the room. But before you can take it back, she stands.

“What will you stake,” she murmurs, her voice a distant thing that has you watching for- _something_ , a knife, her hand blurring to the pot so near to it, “on that knowledge? What will you give?”

You do not reply. Verbally, but you feel the want inside. And some of it must show in your eyes, because she says-

“…I see.” For a moment pale blue is hidden beneath her lashes. Then she takes one step towards you, another. Moves to stand right before you, before pulling one sleeve up, revealing her forearm to you, when she always shied away from it, revealing a scar, an old scar, like her arm was broken and bone pierced through skin and skin never healed quite right-

_Oh._

“Now you know.” Her smile is wan, when your gaze snaps back up in understanding. “And for the knowing… the price.”

There is the lightest pressure against your lips, and a hint of salt and wetness-

-and then she is gone, windows slamming open and shut in her white-feathered wake.


	48. Dry Ice/Freezerburn. Undercut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please a fic about yang and weiss brushing or cutting or styling each others hair-xekstrin

“So I’m thinking maybe a number two razor, for the side?”

“Yang?”

“Yeah?”

“I have no idea what that means.”

Weiss’ hair fell back to their shoulders in a curtain when Yang pulled away, holding her finger and thumb slightly apart where Weiss could see it. “Your hair’s gonna be _thiiiis_  short, is what it means. Super fuzz. Almost ultima-fuzz. That’s a number one. Either way, great at parties, especially with what you’re going with.”

“It’ll be great for giving my father fits, you mean.”

“That too. And I thought you wanted that?”

Weiss let out a little puff of breath, focusing on their image in the mirror again. “You’re not wrong.” When stillness stretched out, Weiss under the towel Yang’d wrapped under their throat, and Yang just _watching_ , they cleared their throat. “Are we doing this today, or?”

“Oh! Sorry, sorry.” To Weiss’ surprise, a little red coloured Yang’s cheeks, and she combed out her hair in the now-familiar expression of self-consciousness. “I was just thinking you’re gonna look real good. Like, not that you weren’t amazing before but-”

“Gods, just.” Weiss struggled to fight through the heat that had settled in their own cheeks. “Shush and let’s get this done.”

“Yes’m.”


	49. Ladybug. Honesty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug with Blake and Ruby trying to come to terms with Adam?-aggressiveslothnoises

You see him in the chaos that descends upon the arena and your heart stoppers up your throat.

That you would cross paths again was… inevitable, really. But it seizes your chest and crushes it between uncaring fingers that it would be like this. You aren’t ready.

So you tell Ruby, after the dust finally settles and you’re all sent back to Beacon. She is team leader, she’ll need to know when you might falter. A moment of hesitation on the field could mean trouble for you all.

Thoughtful is the look she gives you, when you do, and you wonder if she sees the same thing you do when you look in mirrors. A coward, incapable of handling her own fights.

The arms around you in the next moment answer that.

“Don’t worry!” she chirps. “You leave him to me and Yang and Weiss! Just tell us what to do! And if you see us in trouble, then you can come in and help us with that. But we’ll take care of all the big stuff. You can count on us!”

“…Thanks, Ruby.”

Your throat’s stoppered up for an entirely different reason, now.


	50. Nuts and Bolts. Date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nuts and Dolts shopping and movie date?-ma-jiil

An opportunity to better integrate with people; Penny had said, and convinced Ironwood with that explanation. And it was true! So she didn’t hiccup, and didn’t give away the fact that there was really just one person she was interested in seeing and being with today.

If the petals she shed as she trembled on the corner were an indication, Ruby was equally excited. It was with a wide smile that Penny called out to her, hand rising to wave-

-and Ruby was in front of her. “Ready to go?” Her eyes were bright, sparking with the same energy that lingered in many Hunter’s eyes, after fights. When they were excited. 

It threw Penny off guard, and she scrambled for the words to say.. “Oh! Yes. But… you haven’t said where.”

Ruby only grinned, offered her one hand. “Trust me?”

“That’s a very peculiar question, Ruby, of course I do, people would be more foolish not to. But what does that have to do with-Ruby? Why are you red? Are you ill?”


	51. Schneeblings. Spirit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> schnee sisters celebrating the holidays-thedeathberryredux

Some people complain that the season has lost its true spirit of family, of giving.

Weiss wonders if her family ever had it in the first place.

Winter is unable to tell her otherwise.


	52. Snowhare. Spirit's Blessing AU. Changes.

It is a strange thing to wake up to a god.

It is a strange thing, when they are so used to a night-chilled room, the particular buzz of the safety runes they have framing the room an ever-constant companion, flicks of motion in the window of things that would send chills down the spine of any ‘normal’ being, the relief of having made it through another night.

But these days they wake to a spring-warm room, and near-silence… save for the quiet greeting of the god beside them, be it a tiny snuffle on their chest and the flick of long ears, or a more mundane ‘Hello, little one’ and a hand lightly squeezing their ankle.

It is not disagreeable to them.


	53. Candycane. Fault. 3S.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything is on fire and it’s honestly not Ruby’s fault.-aggressiveslothnoises

It was both of their faults, and to the surprise of their closest friends, they were game enough to admit it. They were still defending themselves, though. 

After all, Weiss argued, what else were you going to do with _only_  Fire Dust left in your arsenal, and no barrier between you and too many Grimm?


	54. Black Velvet. Art. 3S.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Black Velvet getting together for the three sentence thing?-yashkonu

Weiss’ magic is nearly always tied to their glyphs, or some other part of them-a large sword swinging through the air, following the motion of the one in their hand, always a reminder of who is casting.

But Velvet’s-the one time you do see it, she mentions something about conservation when you ask-lives and breathes like a separate being, a shimmering space round her shoulders from which serpents of flame and ice and all sorts of beings spring to life.

You mutter about it being just one more beautiful thing about her, and she flushes immediately.


	55. Monochrome. Swan AU. One Partner.

Sometimes there’s such a look on her face that despite your misgivings, despite telling yourself daily you don’t care about this stranger who’s pushed her way into your life, you can’t help but ask, gruffly, if something’s wrong.

The answer remains the same, and ever-confusing.

What’s it supposed to mean, you mutter to yourself, that sad smile, and that  ‘Swans mate for life’?


	56. Jade Lions (Emerald, Arslan). Suspicion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dance- chloe-bourgeois-cesaire

You see that smile drop away into a look of disgust and immediately, you are on alert.

You don’t know what she has against the girl-Ruby, she seemed like a sweet kid, came with her sister and shook your team’s hands after the fight-but it puts you on edge, the unmistakable signs of mimicry and mockery while she talks with her teammate after, and gut tells you to keep your eyes on her, while you can.

So you set down your drink, lock eyes, and hold your hand up in a silent request.


	57. Nuts and Bolts. Diet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Penny cooks Ruby breakfast in bed but doesn’t actually know what people eat-excusemethatsnotcanon

“So I promised you I’d make something for you but then I realised I don’t know what you actually like so I did some basic research on Valean diet!”

“That’s… very nice of you Penny, but uhm. This whole cow isn’t just for me, right?”


	58. Nuts and Bolts. Vacation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mechanical Rose/Nuts and Dolts. Vacation time.-eviipaladin

They’d retreated to a warm beach, as was the popular thing to do among those who could afford to (a gift from Weiss, in this case, because they’d more than earned it).

Penny could handle the sea, and the air heavy with its salt, and the sand.

What she was having difficulty dealing with was how good Ruby looked in a swimsuit.


	59. Snowhare. Teaching.

She’s a little nervous at first, when Weiss asks for a few lessons in Dust, of course she is; it’s a Schnee asking her for lessons in the thing they practically live and breathe, when she’s only ever just experimented when she managed to grub enough together.

But she agrees, nonetheless.

To her surprise, it’s an enjoyable affair, Weiss eager to learn what she’s learnt (and later, what circumstances shaped such lessons) even as she struggles with it… and it’s especially warm-belly-feeling when Weiss flushes at a bit of praise.


	60. Snowhare. Results.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So what happens between them, after Velvet's dust tutoring with Weiss?-overachieversloth

There’s a morning you walk into one of the many training rooms on campus, and you find Weiss.

You find Weiss, and you find her frosting the windows of the room, trees and ferns and flowers of white spiraling across the glass, growing even as you watch, growing to the sound of her song.

Your bones chime and sway as it hits that you’ve given her this.


	61. Dry Ice/Freezerburn. Oblivious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weiss crushing on Yang hard and getting a bit frustrated about it?-smolscribbs

The doorframe was still shaking when Yang asked, “What’s gotten their panties in a twist?” She glanced over at Blake and Ruby. To her surprise, they didn’t nod in agreement, or laugh, or anything of the sort, but instead stared at her. She could almost see the ‘really?’ packed in their skulls. “What?”

Blake straightened, opening her mouth as if to speak, but Ruby shook her head. “Forget it Blake. Weiss’ll have to bring out the big gun themselves, for Yang to get it.”

“Get what?”

“You’ll figure it out, Yang, eventually…. Hopefully sometime this year.”


	62. Ladybug. One-way.

It breaks your heart, dulling bright silver to worn unpolished cloudiness, but better with truth than lies, there’s no point in stretching out this pain.

She smiles, says it’s fine. She’s fine. She asks to leaves.

She doesn’t make it far enough, that you don’t hear the sniffling.

 

-0-

your heart leaps and flies when she smiles at you, chatters with you, shares the newest bit of tech she’s thought up with you.

and your heart leaps and dies, when you remind yourself that she does not react the same.

 


	63. Ladybug. RWBY Rock. Joy of Success.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by hessenerd.

The moment they manage to get back to the hotel, Blake picks Ruby up, spins her, before giving her a long, long kiss.

There’s whistling from Yang (they both flip the bird in her direction, in time with the unmistakable sound of Weiss smacking Yang’s side) and stares from the few other people in the foyer, but they only break apart when Blake’s arms start to tremble from the strain.

And even then, they stayed glued together-one hand in Ruby’s hair, one hand resting on Blake’s hip-until the size of the shower demands otherwise.


	64. Ladybug. Werewolf. Bad Timing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're still doing prompts, some Ladybug? More werewoof or the two of them on a hunt.-aggressiveslothnoises

You made a mistake. You made a mistake, and thanks to that, your best friend is now slumped before you.

Such a fool’s move, trying to watch over her the night of the full moon.

But you did, and now she’s slumped before you, tracks running down her cheeks unnoticed, eyes wide and confused and never leaving the wound in your shoulder, her silver dagger now edged with forest dirt, along with your blood.

You made a mistake, and already it’s torn her heart apart. 


	65. Combat Totes. First.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Combat Totes first kiss?-pyrrha-nikos-is-alive

Velvet initiated, which no one had been betting on. Yatsuhashi had bet on Coco, Fox on an accidental one.

But for their kiss it’s Coco who’s agog and Velvet who’s smiling, a touch of nervousness to her lips. But still she finds it in herself to tease. “Was it good?”

Coco, once they recover, is all playfulness and delight. “What do you think, you brat?”


	66. Mocha Latte. Odd Anniversary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weiss, Velvet, and Coco trying to have a nice anniversary dinner together?-theivorytowercrumbles

“I cannot _believe_  this.”

“Oh c’mon Weiss, cheer up! There are worst ways to spend time together than a little impromptu Hunt. I know you’ve been dying to get away from your office. You keep drifting off in the middle of meetings.”

“How do you… Velvet?”

“You can’t expect me not to notice, can you?”

Weiss couldn’t argue with that, and instead settled spearing the incoming wave of Aalces with great vigour, hundreds of stalagmites lurching up from beneath the snow to pierce armour and hide. Coco whistled in appreciation, and Weiss, despite the still-there ire of a perfectly good plan being torn apart, smiled. “I’ve missed this, yes.”

“There’s the lil’ spitfire I know ‘nd love.” One moment, a hand on Weiss’ head, and then gone as Coco moved forward, Velvet close beside. “How would you feel about a game? Person who kills the most gets to treat, for tonight?”

“I’m already somewhere around twenty up, you realise?”

“And closing the gap would be child’s play, y’know? Put your Dust where your mouth is, sweet, and try not to choke.”


	67. Mocha Latte. Caught(?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coco happens in on Velvet having a study session with Weiss? :3c-smolscribbs

“Hey, Velvs are you still-I’m interrupting, aren’t I? Sorry.” But Coco made no move to leave, one hand resting on the frame of the door.

Velvet, predictably, flushed, but didn’t move away from where she was. “I’m helping Weiss get a feel for some of the motions, Coco.”

“I didn’t say anything.”

“You didn’t have to.”

Weiss glanced between them, taking in the slight exasperation wreathing Velvet’s shoulders, the amusement running from Coco’s head to her toes. They muttered, “I’ve been here the last hour and now _I_ feel like the intruder.”

“Well if you ever feel like becoming part of something-”

“ _Coco.”_


	68. Mocha Latte. Masquerade AU. Cajole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another snapshot in the lives of the trio in Masquerade au, maybe?-overachieversloth

“Weiss-”

“Don’t. I don’t want to hear it.”

“Little heart, please-”

“I _said,_  I don’t want to hear it.”

Coco growled, temper flaring up at her ever-stubborn friend, while Velvet just sighed. “Dammit, Weiss, you should be resting, not running around trying to get your ass kicked again!”

“I. Don’t. Care!” They punctuated the last word with a thrust of their rapier, and the golem fell beneath an onslaught of ice. Their one uncovered eye burned when they wheeled on them. “I thought you would understand. But you’re looking at me the same as everyone else, only seeing this patch and not the rest! I _need_ this. I-I’ve healed enough! I can’t stop, not now. I can keep fighting.”

By the end Weiss’ voice was plaintive, barely above a whisper; their hand clutched tight around Myrtenaster’s hilt. Coco sighed. Should’ve figured, that Weiss would’ve gotten that particular talk. So she approached, took up Weiss’ hands before dropping her forehead against theirs, a gentle thunk. Velvet came and embraced them both a heartbeat later, a smile growing at Coco’s next words. “Oh, obtuse, overwrought one-”

“Really?”

“Shush. Look, we just want you to rest right now ‘cause your Aura’s low.”

“I told you, I’m fine.”

“You’re injured, which means your body is working on fixing that up. And that means not, you know, using up your Aura for beating stuff up in here. We’re sure as hell not going to stop you from fighting, but right now, getting yourself back to tiptop shape is the most important thing. Alright?”

“…I hate it when you make sense.”

“You love me, and you know it. Now c’mon, we can probably just sit in the garden. I doubt anyone’ll complain.”


	69. Monochrome. Unsaid, Unbinding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1bOYkbCpemU

Nothing but static, most of the time. Static and the sound of her breathing over the phone. And it doesn’t bother you most of the time, but today you have a long-delayed batch of reports to get through and you are, putting it lightly, strained. And it weakens the binds you normally keep on your tongue.

When you ask, it snaps, but before you can apologise, assure, she’s got an answer spilling across the line; _I miss you, and this is enough for me._

The answer fills you with unease. You say as much. That she shouldn’t be settling.

You don’t say  _I love someone else now, you know that right? And you’ve got your own too, you got them first-_

So you keep talking on, your mind on how far hearts will stretch in their greed.


	70. Monochrome. Date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> monochrome go out to the movies?-thedeathberryredux

“Nice place. Nobody spits in your food, sound’s not too loud…”

“If that’s your standards for dates, then I’m going to worry about your turn to treat.”

“No worries. I’m thinking that nice little lodge we went to last year, maybe a round or two to see who can clear the most Grimm out, and then, since you can’t possibly get reception out there, just us relaxing.”

“I resent the implication but I appreciate your presentation of the idea.”

“You’re welcome, workaholic.”


	71. Mocha Latte. Designs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mocha-latte: Coco designing new clothes for the gfs-faeron-the-wanderer

It’s the way they fill the spaces between fights and studies and everything else, a pencil, a pen, and a notebook, kept carefully away in its own part of their bag so pages don’t get bent out of shape.

There are dozens of sketches. Mostly small things, the vaguest of mind-shapes put down into light, quick strokes.

But the bigger ones… it was always hard to say what comes first, the person in mind or the newest idea,  but it was invariably someone they knew, ‘modelling’ whatever outfit they’ve made. 

They grin at the mental image of how the kiddo’s gonna blush, when she sees the latest one.


	72. Dry Ice/Freezerburn. Parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> discussing parent issues and cuddling?-thedeathberryredux

When Yang thinks of her parents, she thinks of them standing before her leading her, behind and away and lost… and one gone away with only absence left in her wake.

But she sees Weiss standing alone sometimes, eyes down and drowning in thoughts only she knows, she sees the crest emblazoned on her girl’s back, hair pulled aside and making it all the more visible, and Yang thinks of how her parents have, at least, never stood on her and crushed her in attempts to shape her.

She wants to weep and howl and protect Weiss from every bit of harm directed towards her, because Weiss never will.

-

You walk in time to see Weiss shutting her scroll with more force than strictly necessary, a scowl decorating her face, and your words slip out, the only thought before them that you’d rather not see that expression again. “’Sup Weiss?”

She starts. “Yang! Don’t you knock?”

“Oh, pardon me, your most illustrious Grace.” You bow, before flopping down on a patch close to her bed, keeping your eyes on her. “Seriously though, something up?”

“…Just a necessary call. Don’t mind it.” Her face closed off, and fear settled low in your gut, whether it’d be a good idea to push this, now. 

But fortune favoured the brave. Or so you thought, and asked, “Something from home?”

“What’s your reasoning behind that?” she asks, after only a small pause, all but confirming outright that you hit the nail’s head.

“You don’t exactly have a lot of people who call you. And I can’t think of anyone here at Beacon who couldn’t just visit, y’know?” She accepts your logic with a sigh and a nod. “Do you wanna talk about it?”

“Not really.” The answer you expected, so you gave silent acknowledgment before pushing yourself up, planning to give her some space. But she goes on, stops you in your tracks. “But… if it’s not too much to ask, I want you to promise me something, Yang.”

“And that’d be?”

“If it seems like I’m going to hurt you, or Blake, or Ruby, or any of our friends… stop me. I-I know I can be… harsh, abrasive, and… I’d like to try to quell that.”

Her knuckles are white.

You can only agree. When she gives you a smile-gods, such a pleased smile-you find a little more you can do. You moved forward, crouched down, your knees finding stability on the edge of her bed, and your hands her sides, her back, coming around her in a light hug. “I got you. You got me, after all.”

Nothing but silence, for a beat of your heart, another. And then her hands come up, bury themselves in that space between your hair and your neck. “Naturally.”

You stay like that a long time.


	73. Ladybug. Family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how about ladybug dealing with blake's family (or lack thereof)?-yashkonu

It’s awkward intruding on what Blake mentally deems ‘family time’. It’s not her place, obviously, and she more than happily gives her friends time to be with their loved ones. But it’s. Hard, seeing the glow that clings to Weiss hours after her sister has left. Hearing Yang and Ruby and their uncle talking, too, it seizes Blake by the throat and she can’t breathe, until she manages to get away.

There’s the ghost of red hair between her hands (far smaller, burying themselves in the strands) and a comforting smile that kept her strong during cold nights (long dead long gone buried beneath futility) and they burn in her chest.

And then there’s red so deep it’s nearly black, worry peering at her through silvered lens, and a hand over hers while Ruby asks, “Blake, do you want some company?”


	74. Seasons of Rest (Winter/Amber). Alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The world only makes sense when I’m with you-excusemethatsnotcanon

Winter has no idea how to be without, now that she knows. Oh, she always does her job, always with the efficiency that earned her position, but there is always the thought at the back of her head that wistfully reaches for the others.

But duty is what binds them as much as it is what keeps them apart, so Winter does what she can, with what she has.


	75. Summertime Sadness (Raven/Summer). Loss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by theoriginalmysteryincorporated

She was the one ‘lost’. She was the one who left first, broke home and shattered hearth and the heart that resided within without any reason given, not a word, except while she slept hand over hand over new life-

She was the one who left first, but now it’s only in dreams that summer’s warmth can be found.


	76. Solsticeshipping, Seasons of Rest. Family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> winter dealing with family stuff, amber helping?-yashkonu

“He scarred Weiss.”

That’s the first thing Amber hears, behind the broken parts of a shitty connection, but she knows Winter like she knows the unceasing rustle of power under her own skin, and the tinge of white the edges possess. She hears the anger just fine.

“When?”

“I don’t know-she didn’t tell me.” Winter’s voice cracks on the last word, and in that moment, Amber can see all too clearly the swirling ifs and maybes that plague Winter now. But Winter clears her throat, and the sensation fades. Mostly. “It’s healed well, if nothing else. No risk of infection, the doctors made sure of _that_.”

“I could go have a talk with him, bring Summer along.”

“…try to leave something of him. Weiss is a little too young to be running the company, right now.”


	77. Seasons of Rest. Run Out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Winter wondering why Amber just suddenly…disappeared after going on a mission that she said wouldn’t take long. =P-npc016

It’s not like her.

There’s been long missions before, missions of undetermined length, but there are usually signs if one of _those_  is coming up. There was none this time. 

She starts when her scroll’s screen flickers to life, eyes jumping automatically to see who was calling. But it was only Prin… asking her if _she_ knew where Amber had been.

Winter slumps, possibilities darting in and being discarded just as quickly, out of sheer illogical suggestion, and out of a growing, gnawing fear.

Losing Summer hadn’t been easy on any of them.

But Winter settles herself best she could-Amber wouldn’t lose that easily to anyone, and she was a survivor. She’d be fine.

She had to be.


	78. Newspaper. Were AU. Third.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by faunus-4-life.

Weiss can hear them calling, and it feels like her chest is twisting under the strain, stay, go, to stay, to go-

To stay is to hide from them, feeling every minute of the night ooze by cold and alone, neither one with her, and constant vigilance to stay downwind of those voices calling, calling, making sure she is not so easily found-

-and to go means to feel the thorns that she should not. To dwell in the chill of envy, and the knowledge that she is not to them what they are to her.

So she curls up small, and does her best to ignore how the calls plead.


	79. Seasons of Rest. Unyielding.

How do you think it feels?

A lover, gone-not-gone, right before you but forever lost, just another sacrificed in the age-old game for more power.

Winter refuses this change of the seasons.

Summer is gone. Autumn faded away. But Winter…

Winter shall not die.


	80. Buns and Roses. Picture.

Velvet grimaces. “My hand shakes too much,” and with a quick pass of one hand, the photo is gone, and the Faunus, disgruntled.

Ruby hums, boots thumping softly against the dirt. “Try one more time? But just wait ‘fore you take the picture.”

Confused, Velvet acquiesces, eyebrows rising even further up when Ruby reaches up, hand coming to clasp the other side of the camera.

“You’re gripping too tight ‘cause you gotta keep it up with one hand and it’s important to you, right? And your hand shakes when you do that. So I figure if I help out, you can relax a bit, and we’ll have a good picture!”

Silence for one, two heartbeats, before Velvet shifts to plant a kiss against Ruby’s forehead. “You’re wonderful.”

And storing away the mental image of blood tinting Ruby’s face and neck, Velvet turned her face up to the camera, and smiles.


	81. Shutterbugshipping. Together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Velvs, Ruby and Blake OT3! Maybe Velvs taking pictures of the other two while they’re out and about.-jaytertots

It’s a task, what with one able to simply blur away into shadows, and the other able to zip past with nothing but petals in her wake. With Velvet’s still developing skills, it’s all the more a challenge.

But she gets two photos that she keeps. One, of Blake and Ruby with their hands intertwined and nestled on each other’s hips, eyes shut as they laugh long and loud and long and low, petals swirling around them.

The second is of them reaching out to turn to her, stepping apart just far enough to give her space to come forward, come forward, come and join the dance that only we three know-

-and of course, with one last satisfied look at the camera, Velvet is more than happy to.


	82. Combat Totes. AU. Partnership.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mechanic and race car driver AU?-excusemethatsnotcanon

“Lovely choice in tires.”

“Thank you for the compliment, but really, _not the time_.” There are long lines chiseled between Velvet’s brow, despite her movements being as steady and sure as any other race. The rain coming down ten minutes in had necessitated an unplanned pitstop. Velvet was going to have to redraw her plan for the rest of the race entirely.

So when Ruby finally pulled away, Coco simply reached out and tapped Velvet’s wrist twice, winked, and was gone.

She had a long way to go before they’d get any sleep.


	83. Scarlathena. To Hold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by theivorytowercrumbles...who didn't actually ask for it to be sad. XD

When she finds her, she is curled in the corner of one the training rooms; where people don’t immediately see if they’re just passing by… but find her easily enough, if they were looking.

The better places are being torn apart as the wave that rolled through recedes, so Velvet doesn’t criticise.

Pyrrha’s eyes lack all life. Her headpiece is in her hands, and she stares at it with a hunger, a desperation that has Velvet questioning whether she should stay, but she focuses on the movement of her feet. One foot in front of the other, until she’s beside her, and then a crouch, knees complaining against the varnished wood.

When Pyrrha looks up, Velvet finds a scared child looking at her, whispering between self-made bars of shame and fear. “I didn’t want it like this.”

And Pyrrha crumples, and Velvet cradles her, and Velvet wonders how heavy the chain will be, that will follow her now and forever.


	84. Caratshipping (Weiss/Emerald). College AU. revelation.

“Daddy’s calling,” Emerald hisses, glancing up from the buzzing phone with satisfaction, she’s won this fight-

-and everthing stalls, when she sees Weiss’ face, not even acknowledging her anymore, just focused on her phone with wide wide eyes and what colour there was in her cheeks draining fast.

The feeling of missing a step only grows as Weiss heads for the room’s exit, not even bothering to promise Emerald that this isn’t finished, and as she settles back in her seat, she can’t help the twinge that maybe. Maybe. She’s touched on something she shouldn’t have seen.


	85. Purrha. Behind the Curtain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Purrha in some sort of musical AU? -gottalovethosecostcomuffins

Pyrrha doesn’t know who she’s hearing at first. The majority of the cast this year are, unsurprisingly, from the younger girls, and none of them have the low tone winding its lazy way through the halls.

She is pleasantly pleased, and quietly in awe, when she finds it’s Blake, turning slow circles in the soundbooth. Circles that stop when she sees Pyrrha staring at her.

With a smile, Pyrrha raises one hand to her, palm bared to the velvet-lined arch above. A silent question, and one she finds herself willing to wait a long time for.


	86. Snowhare. Acclimation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how about dustbunnies acclimating to weiss's newfound lack of money?-yashkonu

It bothers Velvet not one whit.

Weiss, on the other hand, is the one used to the freedom that extra Lien offers, and her distress at not being able to offer that much is all too easy to see. 

But she shakes off the malaise, calls it a challenge to herself, and says, “For better or for worse, Schnees are doggedly determined, especially with something in our way.”

Velvet acknowledges the wry curl in Weiss’ smile with a low laugh, and plants a kiss over it.


	87. Noah's Arc. Actor and Sound Tech. Nerves.

“His voice sounds tinny.”

“His voice _always_ sounds tinny.”

“More than usual! Just, mess with the thresholds ‘nd dynamics, see if that helps with anything. I’ll go and talk with him.”

Neptune pulls Jaune aside as the crew breaks for water and a little rest. Just into one of the storage rooms behind the stage and its deep curtains, resting his hands on the back of Jaune’s neck. “You with me? Or do you need a minute?”

“A-A minute. Definitely.” Jaune swallows, and tries to slow his breathing, get it under control again.

When they leave and start again, Neptune’s warmth lingers round Jaune’s neck and at his back, and his strength takes root in that.


	88. Snowhare. Ten Things.

There are ten things you need to know:

 

One: By all accounts, Weiss is a faithful partner; her wife, and their children, they are never far from her mind.

Two: A matter that weighs equally is the mistreatment of Faunus, and her family’s role in that.

Three: She takes it personally, and often goes out when there are renegotiations to be done, overseeing the process, and ensuring the start of recompense.

Four: Velvet worries. But she knows the need, both in the world and in Weiss’ eyes, and so she does not argue that Weiss should send someone else, but that Weiss try to stay safe.

Five: There are complaints, from people who oppose the SDC’s dramatic change in stance. There are attempts on Weiss’ life.

Six: Weiss’ bodyguards, Fauns and non-Fauns alike, defend her ferociously. They have their own love of her, of the change she brings, and of her family. They have given the children piggyback rides. The children have made them gifts. Pictures of everyone together take up most of the mantlepiece.

Seven: Two days before Beltane Weiss gets a call from one of the more remote factories, belonging to one of her oldest business partners, who have suffered some losses, but are on relatively steady ground again. Weiss is confident they will thrive.

Eight: She tells Velvet she’ll be back in time for the celebrations, and calls for no extra escorts, only bringing the three who celebrate Beltane with them.

Nine: She goes out.

Ten: She does not come back again.


	89. Gemshipping (Ruby/Emerald). Zombie AU. Load.

The kid is handy with just about any gun and piece of tech that ends up in her hands, and so Emerald, of course, brings her along.

That doesn’t keep her from occasionally wanting to _strangle_  her. She’s far too cheery, and it grates Emerald’s nerves until they’re nothing but tiny strands among all the dead and undead bodies.

But she bears it, like the cumbersome weight of her rifle-and finds, in time, she doesn’t have to bear it anymore.


	90. Sunbun (Yang, Velvet). Future!AU. Harbour.

She doesn’t blink at the unfocused sight of yellow in the door, but she does pause when it remains there. The boxes of gauze and needles slide and bump against each other as she turns a hair too fast, but she pays it no mind, focuses all of her dismay at the only other person there. “Again, Yang?”

She has the grace to look sheepish, at least. “Weiss was, uh, wasn’t expecting the hug I gave her when she got home.”

“Hug.”

“There might? Have been water balloons involved?”

Velvet’s head falls forward, breath whooshing out as she wonders how the members of team RWBY give each other more injuries monthly than her own teammates get in a year. “Just sit down, and I’ll get you pack for the aches.”

“…And a kiss?”

“ _If_  you can keep your hands away from the lollipops.”


	91. Peppermint Rabbit (Ruby/Velvet/Weiss). Modern AU. Play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peppermint rabbit w/ Ruby and Velvet trying to get Weiss to relax / do something fun.-aggressiveslothnoises

“Take a break~”

“…Are you two Alexandering me?”

“I thought the tune would be enough of a clue.” Ruby turned to Velvet, arms never leaving their resting place round Weiss. She could meet their eyes, if she tilted her head just so. “Or do you think we have to drag her out to a lake when the night gets dark and-”

“Ruby!” Face aflame, Weiss searched for a good retort, but found nothing as Ruby sniggered into her hair, and Velvet doubled over from her own giggles.  “I won’t deny I’ve been working a fair amount of time, but I do need this finished as soon as possible.”

“Since the crack of dawn is a bit more than ‘fair’, Weiss.” Velvet wiped at her eyes, fondness and exasperation all muddled together. “And the weather is pleasant. Fresh air would do us all some good.”

“ _Fine_.” With a world-weary sigh, Weiss closed her laptop, struggling not to smile at the cheers she earned. “If only because you two will start recreating the second act, and I cannot possibly hope to focus with Ruby attempting to be both father and son.”


	92. Newspaper. Practical.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You two mean so much to each other, I don't want to come between you.-excusemethatsnotcanon

“You’re thinking too simply.”

It was not the answer Blake expected, when Weiss and Ruby had cornered them at last and demanded answers (”I thought you promised to stop running”, with unreadable eyes, one in shadow by the tilt of her head, while the other blazed), and it must’ve shown, for Weiss blew errant strands back into place, mouth opening for some elaboration. Words that would be razors and water going down, but Blake waited.

“People don’t just stretch one way, Blake. We all have our own regard for each other…. I won’t deny that I appear less flexible-”

“-until you start kicking things anyway-”

“- _Ruby.”_ With a ‘not the time’ face, Weiss rapped her knuckles once against Ruby’s forehead, before returning her attention to Blake, smile smoothing out all edges. “A person can reach in two directions with their arms. If one so desired, why wouldn’t their heart be able to do the same, and then some?”

“…That’s surprisingly romantic.” Blake couldn’t manage more than that, a torrent of worries slipsliding away, leaving their mind blissfully empty, for once.

“I am capable of a multitude of feats, thank you.” Weiss turned her nose up, the effect ruined by the dimples in her cheeks, and the giggling Ruby round her shoulder. “Now come here and accept affection.”


	93. Newspaper. Denotation.

“D’you think you could make me a custom Dust cartridge too?”

“Why on earth would you need it?”

“Okay okay, but just picture me streaking across the battlefield and leaving a wall of flames in my wake and-Blake, you okay? Weiss?”


	94. Nuts and Bolts. Ease.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is tamagotchi penny in nuts and dolts small enough?-excusemethatsnotcanon

“So let me get this straight. You downloaded Penny onto a empty scroll?”

“Pretty much.”

“That is correct, Yang!“

“Do we have to keep her plugged in then? Do we have to worry about viruses? What would happen if-”

“ _Yang…”_


	95. CFVYshop. Recuperation.

Getting smashed by a Paladin, unsurprisingly, leaves aches that even topped-off Auras can’t wash away. And they are all very, very tired.

So they don’t bother with much, aside from stripping off armour, excess clothing, toweling off sweat so they won’t smell too terrible come morning, and fall into their bed, care given to ensure Velvet stays on top.

Morpheus comes easily to all of them, that night.


	96. Copper Pure. Forgiveness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pyrrha+Penny makeup-altera-ego

Pyrrha won’t look Penny in the eye, despite her face and torso being fully reconstructed again.

“Friend Pyrrha-if I may call you that,” Penny hastily amends before going on,”it was not your fault. You simply fought with me as you would have any other, and I am most grateful for that! So please, won’t you raise your head? I have heard you have a wonderful smile, and I would like to see it for myself sometime.”


	97. Ruby, Melanie, Miltia. Wolven Confidence, Draconic Pride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Melanie and Miltia meeting Ruby-narfoonthenet

“You’re _her_  sister?”

“If only I could get paid every time someone asked that. Yeah, Yang’s my sis. What about it?”

“No offense, just. Well, one, you don’t seem much alike-”

“-two, the first time she came in here, she basically wrecked the place.”

“And you.”

“…So she told you, huh? Then it’s not just by chance you’re here.”

“Nope! I’m looking to see if you know anything about this one guy.”

“Him? We know him, but the real question is, do you got money for that info? ‘Cause otherwise, we’re not feeling particularly helpful.”

“Aww, really? Mmm. How ‘bout we fight for it? If I win, then you gotta tell me what you know.”

“And if we win?”

“You can discuss it after. If you win, of course. Not really planning on letting you.”

“…I take back what I said before. You’re a lot like your sister.”


	98. A Friend Lost.

There is a new monument at the school, with Nikos in a sniper crouch, one granite hand gripping Miló, the other raised, as if waving someone forward.

Some wonder how accurate it is, if the history books will remember her entirely right.

“Of course not,” is the reply, and all turn to look at red-rimmed eyes, “but there was never any hope of capturing her in entirety, so may she be remembered as friend, saviour, and guide.”


	99. in the wake. (CFVY, Winter). rwbyrsweek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> War is not the devil's friend.

Fox and Velvet are the first to hear it. It’s barely a whisper, but in the quiet of the city with only Grimm about, the sound of an engine is a high-pitched alarm, carrying above in its own space. And when they turn to try and identify the source, Coco and Yatsu notice.

“That’s not a standard Altesian ship.” It’s not a question. They’ve been helping to organise the last of the evacuations, along with the transport of some important pieces of machinery, research, weapons, and Fox knows the drone of those carriers by now.

“No, it’s not. It’s one of the Chinook types, the ones that only the… oh, _fuck_.” Coco follows up with a string of curses, and her shoes clap against the stone. “It’s got a Schnee symbol on it.”

“Weiss is already gone, though. Her father came personally.” Velvet looks up, not without trepidation, at the ship now settling in Beacon’s destroyed courtyard.

“So who in the family wouldn’t know? Head of SDC can’t just up and fly without some announcement.” Hand settling on his sword’s hilt instinctively, Yatsu looks to Coco.

Her face is grim, and her hands try and fail to rub away the fatigue that has gathered in the dips of her face. “The one person who might worry. Her sister.” She sighs. “C’mon. Sooner she finds out, the better. We really don’t want a Schnee scouring the place for someone that isn’t even here.”

Still, she manages to smile, when she flags down Winter’s attention. They grasp each other’s forearms, when they are close enough, and the other once again admire the power of the Adels. “Winter. Come to join the chaos?”

“For a while, at least.” She pulls away to stand at ease, nodding to the others. “Teammates, all of you?”

“Yeah. Yatsuhashi, Fox, ‘nd Velvet.” There’s undeniable pride in Coco’s voice as she introduces them, but eventually the happiness fades, and Coco drops her gaze, unable to look Winter in the eye. “I’m sorry Winter, but Weiss isn’t here. Your father…”

Her voice trails off when Winter stiffens, and her eyes fall shut. “I expected as much. Or at least thought of the possibility, but I had hoped… well, no matter.” Taking a steadying breath, she murmurs, “It will be up to Weiss, now.”

“You’re not going to go see her?” Velvet pipes up then, letting out a small sound when Winter’s eyes snap open on her. But she does not retract her question, instead lifting her chin up under that quiet ferocity.

“…Things are in disarray right now within the ranks. Not to mention my father would… prefer I stay from Weiss unless societal matters demand.” Her smile is thin, an unhappiness present that renders it grimace-like. “Me visiting could place extra pressure on her after.”

The implications curl in their stomachs uncomfortably. “Then what will you do?”

“Return to headquarters, report on the situation here. I don’t know how much will be believed by the general populace, but at the very least, we need to have some idea of what happened to plan our next move.” She glances between them all. “Would you mind assisting?”

“It’d be an honour.” Yatsu inclines his head, the others assenting with a smile, nods.

“You have my thanks.” She brings her heels together, offers a short bow. To Coco’s surprise, when she comes up, there’s a look of hesitancy. “I don’t suppose you know where Weiss’ teammates are.”

“We know where they went, but… why are you asking?”

“To tell Weiss, of course.” The surprise and bemusement is unmistakable.

Fox cocked his head. “But you said you couldn’t visit?”

“I have other ways of reaching her.” The sly smile on her face is in her voice, too. She snaps back to sombreness quick enough. “She needs to make a choice, and I do not intend to leave her adrift, alone, and with only one path to go.”

She draws a sword, then, and all of them shiver, the now-familiar sound of a glyph whirling into being rings in their ears. “But in the meantime, emergency assistance seems prudent. May I join you?”

They’re all thrown off-guard by the apparent easy switch, from her sister to the destruction around them, past salvaging, with the Grimm still coming. It’s a request made lightly, almost flippant-

-and they realise the forced nature of it, and as one, murmur assent.


	100. Pollination. Transplanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a thought: Weiss getting put in a new team but being so used to RWBY and their tactics that she'd prepare moves, like the ice slide for yang, for her new teammates and just leaves them confused. Second thought: Weiss catching the names of her old teammates on the tip of her tongue each time-mememmetra

She prepares a glyph ahead of them.

They’re not fast enough to reach it.

She prepares a cup of tea with her cup of coffee without thinking.

She murmurs, “What a waste,” when they say none of them really like tea, and drinks it herself with trembling hands.

She looks at various prosthetic types in the middle of class, muttering, “Not durable enough… too rigid… a poor substitute.”

She simply holds her chin up high as the professor berates her.


	101. Arslan, Lie Ren. silent speech.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tired team mom meets quiet team dad, and they reach an understanding. Headcanons involved: Lie Ren is selectively mute, and all hunters have at least a basic grasp of sign language

There wasn’t much to do after a loss. Which trampled on spirits, but Arslan was a little glad. She didn’t have to move so much, and frankly, she was sore as hell, hungry as hell, and needed food, now.

That Xiao Long kid hit like a truck.

The door to where they were keeping food slid open before Arslan, and immediately she caught the scent of roast meats. With a rumbling stomach she stepped forward, grabbing a plate and filling it to the point of bending in seconds.

She didn’t even notice the other person there until their hands bumped in her reaching for a fork. Starting, she leapt back, but relaxed immediately upon registering who it was.

“Ah, you. You’re that JNPR kid, Ren?”

He nodded, while he added another slice of ham to an already enormous stack. He had multiple plates lined up on his left arm, each with varying amounts of food. It was quite the feat.

“That for your team?”

He nodded again.

“…You’re not a big talker, huh?” A thought occurred to Arslan, and she hastily set her plate down, and signed while she spoke. “You prefer sign?”

That got her a surprised blink, and a faint smile. “Sometimes. I’m fine right now.” Setting his set of tongs down, he glanced at the door, then her. “Want to come eat with us?”

“Will it be quiet?” She wasn’t averse to the idea, but there was nothing she wanted more right now than to eat without worrying about anything else.

“Yeah. Just gotta ask Nora once, and she’ll listen.”

“Then by all means, lead the way.”


	102. Junior, Neon. eyes upon the future. rwbyrsweek.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even the rats of society need society’s shadows to dwell in. We are all in need of homes, and rest, and fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Connected to beneficiation. Not necessary to read it, though.

The fallout of Beacon falling is felt throughout the city.

Honestly, it’s everything at once. The festival going the way it did, and everything after…and none of it was helping Junior keep his bar open.

It wasn’t like it was actually _open_. Everything has been moved out of the way, stored in the basement, upstairs, in the hopes they wouldn’t all get destroyed by Grimm, more interested in the angry man just outside.

And boy was Junior pissed. Irritated. The perfect lure for Grimm.

Problem was, was that it was working too well, and he was already flagging.

“Maybe shouldn’t have sent the twins out to the safe zone so soon, Boss.”

“Shuddup.” He spits, trying to clear the tang of blood away. “They were carrying the good stuff with them. No way I was going to lose that.”

“We should’ve enjoyed some of it before they took it all.”

Junior laughs, a bark of one, and reshoulders his launcher. “Maybe. If we get out of this, reopening will be one big party.”

“Oooh! Sounds like fun!” All heads snap up, human and Faunus and Grimm alike, at the new voice. And then there is light of all colours, and the brazen sound of a trumpet, and the Grimm are reeling, some of them with ice on their heads and hands, weighing them down.

Once, twice does Junior blink, before blasting the nearest into disintegrating the nearest Grimm.

The blasts seem to wake his remaining people, and they too, take advantage of the shift, giving them breathing room, and Junior, time to examine the newest arrivals. Recognising them, he frowns.

“Shouldn’t you kids be long gone?”

“Well there are clearly still civilians about-hint, that’s you all-and when I heard it was in this area, I just had to come, my friend mentioned me about this sick bar around and I just had to check it out! …Of course, I should’ve figured it’d be closed.”

Her friend cocks one eyebrow, clearly amused.

Junior eyed them, a quick once-over, before turning back to the Grimm. “Just don’t bust my windows, and you can come back some other time.”


	103. Velvet, CFY. Family. Scarlatinies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> satin meeting the cfvy shop? or cfy shop, i suppose-heat

It’s their first year, right before exams, and they are in full-study mode when Velvet stands and announces, as she pulls on her blazer, that she’s going to visit the CCT.

There are looks exchanged, mixes of curiosity and surprise. She’s made the trip before, but it’s a shock, when she’s the one most worried about what trials their tests will bring. Fox has heard her muttering in her sleep, formulas, dates.

Their surprise overwhelms everything else when she turns to them and shyly asks, “Do you wanna come along?”

They all agree, of course.

And they are pleasantly surprised by the small, gap-toothed brown and white bundle who slides past in the screen before popping up, happiness unmistakable, and shouts in their excitement, “Sis!”


	104. Velvet. Teaching. Scarlatinies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> velvet teaching satin to ride a bike?-excusemethatsnotcanon

The bike in question has been passed down through them all, is all of theirs, is no one’s. It’s more repair and restoration than original parts now, but they’ve got no need to replace it. It works as well as the day they got it, and when Velvet is honest, better. The things sold in the Menagerie rarely last long-unless made by the people there.

That said, Satin is a little nervous about it breaking under their feet, accelerating too fast, braking too fast and flying head over heel forward and the bike following after.

But Velvet tells them they’ll be fine (”Chenil only did that once… and Terry twice, alright,“), guides their feet to the pedals-

-and Satin soars.


	105. Velvet, CFY. take it with your own hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was a first time that they saw, of course. They loved her all the more for it.

Of all the things to run into, it had to be a fucking swarm of Vespans. **  
**

Fox swears as he stumbled back, barely avoiding a stinger. Out of sheer habit, the process taking only a heartbeat before he throws a punch at an inbound wasp, he assesses everyone’s status.

Coco, still fine, having the best weapon out of all for them for this, but Yatsu and Velvet flag, their breaths coming as pants. “We any closer to the nest?” Yatsu yells, swatting another Vespan away, successfully crumpling its wing.

“No! Still a little farther.” It’s harder to tell, with all the Grimm swarming around them, but Fox can still feel an even larger one up ahead, a gaping hole in the flow of Aura around him. The Vespans around them are pinpricks compared to it.

Coco’s turn to swear, and none too quietly. “We’re getting fucking nowhere like this! I can’t keep ‘em off us all _and_ keep the path clear.”

“I can help.”

…Well, there was a voice he wasn’t expecting. Fox tilts his head towards Velvet, trying to better distinguish her voice from the incessant buzzing. Her Aura barely ripples, not a nervous waver to it as she moves out from behind Yatsu.

The Grimm feel it too, that lack of fear, pausing for a moment. It gives Fox the opportunity to blow two to smithereens before he shouts, “What’s your plan, Velv?”

“You’ll see. Just, uhm, give me a sec, there’s… two I have to run through first.”

Fox doesn’t know how to describe the next few moments. Velvet’s Aura, it shifts entirely-and for a moment, it feels like there’s a stranger standing there, so like Velvet but… bigger, more sonorous than she’s ever been, and it’s extending past her hands into a shape that reminds Fox strongly of halberds, and she is spinning through the air; Aura rings through the spaces where Grimm were only a moment ago, clean warmth filling voids fast.

Coco whoops in delight, gun still chattering. “The hell, Velvet! Keeping a card like that-”

She stops speaking the moment Velvet’s Aura morphs again (again like her, again not) and she comes crashing down, bearing a sword rivalling Yatsu’s and throwing a dozen wasps against the trees.

Yatsu shakes his head in amazement.

Velvet stands up from her crouch, her pleasure at their reactions shining through her usual reluctance to stand in the spotlight, and again, a change, and Fox can feel Coco’s jaw drop, before a grin splits her face, when Velvet hefts her beloved combat tote.

“You wanna take point?”


	106. Ruby, Sun. children of the middle. rwbyrsweek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chinese bros.

Saturday afternoon, starting at one, and going for three hours, that’s the time when Sun gets to laugh with kids who _get_ it, when he tells ‘em his age and his name. He never tires of his family’s little joke either, always standing up straight with one hand to his chest while he grins and says, “ _I am-”_

Ruby laughs the loudest, that first year, her giggles as loud as bells compared to the rest. It’s high and sweet, and endears Ruby to Sun immediately. When their restless legs are set free for recess, he heads straight for her, a cookie and grin offered freely.

“Want some?”


	107. Peppermint Rabbit. Waking.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peppermint Rabbit, two of the three helping the third wake up in the morning?

“Do you have the wet facecloth?”

“Mhm! And the coffee.”

“Good. Let’s get started then.”

A solid dozen kisses, one gently but thoroughly scrubbed face, and a hot-but-not-scaldingly-so cup of coffee later, and Weiss is officially awake.


	108. Summertime Sadness. Homecoming.

“Why are you here?”  
  
There weren’t many things that actually gave Raven pause, but Summer looking coolly at her was one of them. Momentarily forgetting her purpose on that familiar doorstep, no words left her lips. But she recovered, and said, “I came to check on you.”

“Generous, using your time like that on us.” Raven flinched at that, and found she couldn’t move away from it, give herself the distance to breathe and ask what she needed and look Summer in the eye. And Summer sensed it, sighing quietly before going on in her usual voice. “Judging by your bags, I’m guessing you need a place to stay?”

“Just for a night or two. I won’t impose more than that.”

Summer’s silence slipped down the steps to creep up Raven’s back, long enough that Raven glanced up again, caught the tail-end of a strange expression on Summer’s face, before she opened the door fully, and motioned her inside.

And, for the first time in eight years, Raven was home.


	109. Ladybug. Miraculous Ladybug AU. Catch, Hold.

The roofs were slippery, in the rain. So Ruby tried to take care in how they landed, occasionally picking walls to leap off instead, when the footing looked too treacherous.

And yet, somehow, they still failed to stick a landing, and their eyes darted about, looking for a way to slow themselves. It wouldn’t kill them, but it would hurt, and–

There was no pain when they finally landed, held so carefully in Chat’s arms. “Ladybug? Are you alright?” For once Chat didn’t put on any airs, didn’t joke, all attention on Ruby’s well-being.

Ruby could only smile. “Fine, thanks to you.”

The rain was cool on Ruby’s face. But they, they were warm to the bone.


	110. Ladybug. University AU. Meeting.

****

Blake was stuck.

Well, she _could_  move, if she really wanted to, but a fellow sleep-deprived student was resting against her shoulder. If she listened, she could just make out the gentle whoosh of air as they slept. And Blake was loath to disturb that. 

She recognised them from one of her classes. Ruby, or Reuben, she thought. The prof occasionally picked out students for their thoughts on that day’s topic, and while their answers always came out a little uncertain, the sheer volume of the thoughts behind them impressed Blake. She’d been finding it a little easier to stay awake in class of late, attention sliding idly over when she was bored.

The last thing Blake wanted was for their first impression to be a bad one. Or an embarrassing one. So she waited until the clock had ticked most of the remaining hour away, before reaching behind and around to tap their shoulder.

She got to watch their eyes flutter open, and to hold back a laugh when they sprang upward. “It’s okay,” she said, when they’re mouth was only half-open for an apology. “It wasn’t uncomfortable.” Patting the spot where they’d just been, she waited until they sat down again. “I’m Blake.”

“…Ruby.” Ears still tinged red, Ruby glanced away and back again, blurting, “I’m still sorry about that.”

“It’s fine,” repeated Blake. More than okay, honestly; Ruby was cute all flustered. But Blake kept that to herself. “My friend does it a lot.”

“Well, yeah, but that’s your friend, not some random stranger.”

“We could change that. If you want, I mean.” Coughing, it was Blake’s turn for her gaze to dart away then back, trying to steel her now-trembling nerves. “Just a chat, tea.”

The silence stretched on, on, the seconds ticked by and Blake had to consciously keep from shifting while Ruby considered her proposition, head tilted to one side. It came back up as they said, “I like coffee.” They grinned, a crooked line that drew crow feet by one eye. “Hope that’s not a gamebreaker for you?”

Blake smiled. “I’ll learn to manage.”


	111. Hammer and Fist. Hindsight.

“Guh… Looking back, maybe we shouldn’t have bet against the robot who probably has like. An auto-aiming system or something.”

“Okay, but the way your sis just…” Nora weakly mimes chugging, her normal exuberance reduced to simple awe.

“Yeah… so how we going to beat ‘em?”


	112. Yang, Qrow. Stories.

She’s managed to get herself into a scrape again, and with Summer and Tai away, it’s left to Qrow to patch her up… and convince her to stay still while he does.

So he tells her of warriors, of days long gone, heroes and monsters, wars and victories and defeat-

-he does not speak of homecomings. It’s his own way of avoiding one that will never be.


	113. Pollination. Groupwork.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the team collaborating to build Yang the coolest arm possible.-aggressiveslothnoises

Understandably, Yang is a little reluctant to try anything made completely from Atlas. But Weiss reassures her-it won’t be on any sort of network, her body is her own-and when Yang agrees, she goes straight to Ironwood, about the program used for him.

The arm itself, though, that is Ruby and Blake, from parts carefully chosen and shifted until they move together seamlessly.

_(”I didn’t know you had it in you.” It’s the first thing Yang said to Blake without prompting from the other two, or as simple response to one of Blake’s questions. So of course, Blake stopped what she was doing to respond, spine cracking as she sat upright._

_“I built Gambol Shroud.”  
_

_“By yourself?”  
_

_“…No.”  
_

_“Oh.”)_

_…_ There are hiccups on the way, of all kinds. But a few days after they get the last part, and Yang makes two fists once more.


	114. Gemshipping. Silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emerald confessing her feelings to Ruby?-narfoonthenet

She can’t. She won’t.

What she does is laugh-a mere huff through her nose-before saying, “The world will break you, Ruby.” And then she is there, gone, gripping Ruby’s senses tight so she can run, get away.

If she’s to grow, then it’s not going to be by leeching off that light.


	115. Weiss, Emerald. What Waits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weiss/Emerald, pre-Vol 3 - “Could This Go Anywhere”

She’s not sure what to make of Emerald.

Ruby likes her-but it’s easier to count those Ruby doesn’t like. Oh, Emerald says all the right things, smiles, laughs, but Weiss can’t quite quell the unease that lurks. 

She has no idea where it comes from. Past prejudices? Or a justified source? So she waits, and waits…


	116. Snowhare. Masquerade Heart. Start of the Name.

You find them plucking blades of grass, their eyes on the sky above and the fast-shrinking ship passing through one low cumulus cloud, another, before it and its blue banners disappear entirely from sight. Then, it is just the two of you there, the early morning chill pooled around your legs. Crossing your arms and pressing them tight against your stomach, you move a little closer, catch their eyes when they look over to you. “She’ll be back before you know it.”

“It’d be nice if she could actually put a timeframe on it,” they mutter, but their shoulders drop, if only a little. Glancing about, they ask, “Coco not with you?”

“Business meeting, and her mother requested she come. I imagine she’ll come by later.” Neither of you enjoyed leaving Weiss alone, especially on days like today. There was an understanding developed over the years, that you were free to go ahead and ‘prepare for Coco’, when you visited Weiss, and yours became a presence accepted on Schnee grounds, and blessedly ignored. A vast improvement from early years.

So you take those last few steps and crouch beside them, an arm stretching out as you softly call. “Little heart.”

They start, looking at you and your silent offer. Then they lean in, and close the distance between you. Their head rests against your shoulder, and you can’t resist laying a kiss against their hairline while your hand rubs circles against their back.

You can’t resist commenting on the coolness you find, either. “You’ve been out here too long.”

“Perhaps. But… can we stay a little longer?” The look they give you is carefully polite, and you know, like how you know Coco will find a way to excuse herself from the meeting early, that it’s something Weiss _wants_ , but would cede without complaint for you.

You sigh. You smile. And you say, “Just a few minutes.”

“Alright.”


	117. Peppermint Rabbit. Song Request.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ruby and Velvet being endearing dorks and bugging Weiss to sing for them-aggressiveslothnoises

“Please?” The word stretched on for seconds.

Weiss rolled her eyes, waiting until Ruby exhausted all their breath, then cut them off before they could start again. “No. You’ve barely got any work done, and I’m not about to reward you for that.”

“But Weiss, if you sing, then I’ll really pay attention.” Ruby stretched across the table, eyes wide and pleading while their fingers splayed out against the polished wood, pen clacking sharply against it.

“No.” Batting at Ruby’s hands, if only to get them to stop with the puppy eyes, Weiss looked to Velvet for support. If anyone could break the deadlock, it would be her.

That hope faded fast, when she saw Velvet’s expression. It was Weiss’ turn to slump, one resigned eye remaining visible as she dropped her face into the crook of her arm. “I hate it when you gang up on me.”

Velvet had the grace to look sheepish, even as she said, “You’re a pleasure to listen to, you know.”

Weiss grumbled, but as hoped and bet upon, she was mollified, eventually sitting up and giving the two of them a look. “ _One_  song. And then back to work.”

And without waiting for a response, she let the notes wind their way through the room.


	118. Snowhare. Introduction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> snowhare stuff ft. velvet's family?-anonymous

They make Weiss think of concrete and steel the first time she sees them.

Two types of strength, she elaborates, when Velvet gives her a bemused look, the call closing behind her. Concrete deals well with compression; steel bars, tension. When one is weak, the other takes the load.

“They’re quite strong,” is how she ends her explanation, before she twiddles with her pendant. “Do… you think they’re alright with me?”

Velvet frowns. It’s rare, to hear Weiss sound uncertain. In fact, she’s not sure she’s ever heard Weiss so. And she, personally thought her parent’s respect had been obvious.

But it’s not like she doesn’t understand. The old adage about trees and their apples is not far from her mind… and the fact that what little Weiss says about her father speaks of a fragility at Weiss’ core. So she takes Weiss’ hand and squeezes once before dropping away, smiling when she looks at her. “Satin’s talked to them about you. You’re fine.”

Weiss smiles, and Velvet takes a silent mental photo.


	119. Candycane/White Rose. Support.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Weiss you know I love it when you provide artillery support”-excusemethatsnotcanon

“Nice to know I rank so highly in your regard.” Her voice was as dry as an Atlesian westerly wind, but a spark of amusement in it kept Ruby from going into panic mode… as well as the continued barrage on the Grimm’s den.

“It’s true! Nobody to do those opening barrages like Weiss Schnee!”

“Except Nora.”

“Nora has a _grenade launcher_.” There was the tiniest bit of envy to that overly-patient reply. “It’s hardly fair to compare.”

As the last explosions finished ringing in Weiss turned to Ruby with an eyebrow raised, the beginnings of a smile playing across her face, now.  “So. What do I get for serving as artillery today?”


	120. Monochrome. Landlady AU. Contract.

 

Blake stiffens, when they realise they know the person that steps out of the apartment building, and braces for the inevitable rejection, and another door slammed in their face.

But there’s only a pause, and a hand raised for a shake. “Mx. Belladonna, I presume.”


	121. Monochrome. Prestige.

The ‘glory’ of righting years of wrong is only yours because of where you stood. Your power (your father’s, and all those who came before you) was built on the backs of others, your knowledge given by the shadow at your side, who pulled shades over your eyes in the face of the effacing light.

Don’t ever forget it.


	122. Rewrite: Pyrrha Saved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Asked by yashkonu.

_“Pyrrha!”_

It’s one, it’s two, reaching through the mire of pain and you find you have the energy to turn, and you see red, you see white.

There’s wordless sounds of rage and the-the Maiden’s, now she is a Maiden-her arrow flies far above your head as she stumbles back, and the brilliant fist that slammed into her face reaches and grows, trying to crush her in its grip, there are small callused hands coming up under your arms and you are pulled away, and when the world finally stops Ruby’s crouched before you with Weiss behind her.

“Pyrrha, Pyrrha, are you okay?” Ruby flails, hands coming to touch you a dozen times as she reassures herself you are alive.

“She got my ankle.” You linger on Ruby a little longer, before returning your attention to Weiss, to her. “Help Weiss, we have to go. She’s out of our league, she brought the Grimm here!”

“The dragon? She brought it?”

“Probably all of them, Ruby, I don’t know how but she’s at the centre of this, no one else could have wanted this, and that dragon was helping her, it’s because of her–”

You peter off, as Ruby rocks back. There’s something else lurking in her eyes, alien to the Ruby you know. You find you can’t look at it.

“She did? So… but that would mean?” Ruby stands and turns, just as Weiss abandons the hand for a defensive glyph, falling to one knee as she keeps the fire away from the three of them. Ruby barely seems to notice, the only sign one hand brushing over Weiss’ shoulder. Her glyph flicks out. “Was-Was Penny because of you?” Ruby calls, the moment it’s gone. Her voice trembles, her Aura with it.

She looks Ruby up, down. Smirks. “One of the finer tools Atlas brought with them.”

Ruby falls. And the world, standing on a point, falls with her.

“You… you… _YOU_!”

A howl of grief. A shriek of a dragon, of a human. And the world effaced by light.

-

When you wake Akoúo̱ and Miló are a pile at your feet, Weiss and an adult you recognise from Beacon’s infirmary at your side.

Weiss falls back onto the ground with a gusty breath. “Finally. I was beginning to think you might not get up today.”

Your mind scrambles to remember. “You…”

“I’m fine. We’ve dealt with your ankle as well. Though how it heals will be a concern for the next little while.”

“The lady, and the dragon?”

“Still up there. Dragon’s not moving, but more Grimm are pouring into the city. You’re about to be evacuated with the others.”

“Ruby?”

Weiss’ expression folds in on itself, and you feel rather than see Weiss clench her hand into a fist. “I don’t know. That light didn’t seem to hurt her, she just. Wouldn’t wake up.”

“Where is she?” You try to lift your head to look around, but Weiss pushes you back down with one finger, shaking her head.

“Gone already. Her uncle took her, and Yang.” There’s a bitter twist to her mouth as she adds, “Blake left before them. And I have to go too. My father came for me. As it is, I’m pushing things.” To your shock, tears drip out of Weiss’ eyes, but she hastily wipes them away and gives you a fierce look. “If-If you can get in contact with the rest, take care of each other.”

She is up, and gone.


	123. Snowhare. Spirit's Blessing. Presence.

“My, who do we have here today?”

Velvet stares at the imp through the fence. The grass at her feet shivers and quails, bent low to the ground, but the grass beyond the fence remains unmoved.

The imp pays it no mind, poking one finger through the half-rusted wires. There’s a crackle, and he yanks his hand back, shaking it out. “Well! Someone’s feeling touchy.”

“If you’ve harmed a hair on their heads–”

He presses one hand to his chest and takes one step back, as though hurt. “Me? Oh no, I wouldn’t dare.”

“Then what,” she asks, eyes cold and hard, none of the usual warmth growing there, “Was the point of putting a mark on them?”

“Because I owe someone.” And Velvet knows with a jolt that the imp is afraid, even as his voice remains the same mocking chatter. “There are always folk who want a bite as tasty-looking as she is.”

“Did your… creditor think I’d just let this happen?”

“Did you really think your touch would be enough?” He bears his disdain openly in his smirk. “You’re tied to boundaries that people who can’t even sense you decided. Someone would only have to draw your people away, and–” he snaps his fingers. “That would be that. People don’t carry any of us around anymore.”

Velvet smiles. She leans in, fingers curling in the fence. “You don’t know people.”

She vanishes, and Blake-there’s no other word for it-squeaks, dropping her charm, the tiger’s eye at its centre clattering against the wooden floor.

“Sorry sweet.” Velvet reaches out to pat her cheek, before turning to a wide-eyed Weiss. “And hello to you, little one.”


	124. RWBYJNPR. Cuddle Puddle.

It was a spontaneous decision by Pyrrha, as Glynda found out when she came to check on the teams after yet another mission.

Apparently, she’d noticed that Team RWBY looking extremely tired returning to their room, and with her own team equally fatigued, she’d decided that some emergency R&R was in order.

Which was in her books pulling them via Semblance toward her.

The biggest gash in the wall was explained by Crescent Rose, the relatively smaller dent and shoe scuff near it claimed by a thoroughly flustered Weiss Schnee. Miss Belladonna and Mx. Xiao Long had not left any marks of their own, but a little red flickered in and out of the latter’s eyes, which the rest were still working to soothe.

“Sorry, Yang.”

“Oh, it’s fine, it’s fine. Just give me a minute to get my heart back down to normal.”

The rest of JNPR reported (one after a long pause, the other fumbling his words, and the last as cheerily as ever) that they had braced themselves, seeing ‘a look’ come over Pyrrha’s face. Any bruises from RWBY mashing against them would fade quickly.

“Well, if you say you’re all alright, I see no need to drive you down to the infirmary.” Glynda peered over glasses at Pyrrha. “But Miss Nikos, if you please: give a word of warning before trying something like this again.”

“Yes, Professor.”

With a nod she flicked her hand out, fixing the damage done to the building, before frowning down at them again. She prodded the offender with her wand. “Whose foot is this?”

“That’s me!”

“Move it a little to the right, Miss Rose, if you would. Your heel’s digging into Mister Arc’s gut.”

“Oops. Sorry Jaune!”

“’S okay, ’s okay.” He breathed extra loud when Ruby moved it, still. His head fell back, then shot upright again. “Oh! Was there a reason you wanted to see us?”

“Merely a check-up, I know the mission you took on today was different from the norm. I’ll leave you to your… team bonding now.”

They listened to her footsteps down the hall. Ruby turned to Weiss. “Do you think she’s okay with this?”

“I think she’s happy so long as we’re not demolishing the buildings. Now hush.”

Nora nodded, despite only Weiss being able to see it over Ruby’s shoulder. “Shhh.” She wormed one arm from between Blake and Ren, and settled over Ruby’s face. “Rest.”


	125. Snowhare. Spirit's Blessing. Transition.

There is little that catches Weiss by surprise these days.

They’re still wary of the god. They still raise one brow at the mention of protecting them, but they listen to the lessons Velvet has to offer. They listen to her talk about the world living under the thinnest of veils, of the beings that roam it, and of the magic thrumming in Weiss’ own veins.

She gives Weiss a better chance and Weiss, if nothing else, knows what they need to survive.

So they feel before they see Velvet popping into the space behind them, the now-familiar sense of a spring breeze washing over them. They finish two more sentences, clap their notebook shut with a sigh, and spin in their chair to finally say hello.

The words never leave their mouth; a cry of surprise takes their place. Velvet doesn’t react, shivering on the carpet with an ugly gash down her side.

Weiss slides from their seat to kneel beside her, but when their hand hovers above bloodied fur, they hesitate. “Velvet?”

She snuffles, and acknowledgment passes quietly at the base of Weiss’ skull. They breathe, the band of iron around their chest loosening by hairs. Slipping their hands underneath Velvet’s prone form, they lift her to their chest and mutter to themselves. “How did you even end up like this?” They pause. “Do I even want to know?”

Silence for a moment, before a colourless ripple.

“I’ll take your word for it.” Weiss’ feet patter down the stairs. The things that could actually injure a god were few and far between, and avoidance of their names was better for everyone. “…Will charms even work for you?”

Another negation and a handful of memories, Velvet resting on craggy peaks, amidst groves of trees as wide around as she was, on cracked concrete behind tiny homes. And always the sense of the land extending beneath.

“…In hindsight, I should have expected that.” They head to kitchen and after shifting Velvet to one arm, open the door to the patio. The wood’s warm beneath their feet, after hours in the summer sun, but Weiss pays it no mind. At the edge of the deck they kneel and set Velvet down on the grass, before settling down themselves, blades of grass brushing against the soles of their feet.

They close their eyes.

But only for a minute. Grass rustling in front of them draws them out of it, and they find Velvet kneeling on the grass, her skin unbroken by any wounds–

–they tilt their head to look at the sky with burning cheeks and ears. “Velvet? Clothes?”

It comes out ever-so-slightly shrill, and Velvet chuckles quietly. “Yes, Weiss. Give me a minute.”

It takes another two, but when Weiss looks at Velvet again she’s dressed in her usual. The gold loops in her ears wink as she stretches her hands above her head. There’s an easy smile on her face.

Somewhat recovered and, as a result, somewhat snappish, Weiss scowls. “You’re looking awfully carefree for someone who was just seriously hurt.”

Velvet keeps on smiling. “Because I’m not anymore, obviously. And because of what you’ve given.”

They know she wants them to ask. They don’t know if it’s a quirk of the gods, to pull people into games of questions and answers, petitions and bargains, information only given when asked for directly.

But then, they think, the gods’ve had far less to talk to, with every turn of the year.

So with a heavy sigh that they don’t actually feel, they ask, “And what would that be?”

There’s silence, and then Velvet stands, smiling down upon them. Their eyes go wide when she presses a kiss to their brow, and they keep staring when she steps back. Her laugh comes high and clean, tumbling around Weiss’ ears. Fondness dimples her cheeks.

“Dearest of hearts, you cared.”


	126. Bee's Schnees. Househunt.

Yang spread her arms. “Lots of light, big rooms… what do you think?”

Weiss traces along the floor plan, eyeing the pictures showing off the interior before shaking their head. “I think smaller would suffice.”

“Seriously?”

“She’s not wrong. This is pretty big for only three.” Blake flips through a few more offers on her scroll before setting it down with a clack. “Definitely not dorm-size, though.”

“Not as small as that! That’s just asking for trouble.. No, just… a size we can fill comfortably. No empty spaces.”

Yang and Blake look at each other for two seconds, before squishing Weiss between them.


	127. Frappuccino (WBV). Misunderstanding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Quick catch that cat it stole my wallet!”-excusemethatsnotcanon

“ _Excuse_ me? I did no-oh.” Blake paused in a rather contorted position, watching another student whirl by, somehow managing a sprint in heels after a cat-an actual cat. They slow only to shoot her a bemused look, before they’re gone in a clatter, leaving Blake to stand there awkwardly.

Velvet chuckles nearby. “That’s one way to make an impression, certainly.”

“Velv, please…”


	128. Candycane/White Rose. Copper Hounds AU. Recuperation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From an AU created between me and a friend, askweisswolf, in a RP.

“Ruby, I know what you’re doing.”

“Well given we’ve done this way too many times, I’d be more surprised if you didn’t.” Their voice comes a little muffled behind Weiss’ ears, but she hears the exasperation perfectly.

Weiss sighs. But she doesn’t pull away from Ruby either, even as there’s the distinct sound of Ruby opening their first-aid kit. “I’m fine, Ruby, really. It’s only a scratch–”

“That’s what you always say. And when is it ever?” Leaning back to give Weiss a look, they manage to make the gauze in hand menacing. “Now sit _still_ and let me help you.”

And Weiss knows, as she has for the last three years, that Ruby won’t give in, so she sighs once more and pulls back her sleeve, revealing the long gash stretching up her arm. She can’t resist one last comment as Ruby starts to clean it though. “You definitely did not pick this up from Summer.”

“No,” Ruby agrees, one hand curled around Weiss’ wrist as they dab at her wound. “Mum would be smart and drag you to the hospital to check for more injuries, dislike of it be damned, while threatening to talk to the Captain to give you desk work for the next few weeks. This is definitely Mum _and_ Da.”

There’s nothing Weiss can say to that. So she finally lets her shoulders fall, and her forehead comes to rest against Ruby’s, silence their third companion, who slips away when Ruby starts wrapping her arm. And muttering. “How I ended up with the rep for needing to be watched when you exist, I’ll never know.”

The corners of Weiss’ mouth curling upward, she teases, “You’re the one who insists on jumping headlong into things.”

“I know that!” Red dusts Ruby’s cheeks. “And I have been working on it. But really, you should have the bigger reputation. Like, what is this, the third time in a month?”

“Unlike you–” Weiss pushes Ruby’s free and slowly moving hand away from her side, from wounds that have long since healed, “–I know how to be quiet about possible… concerns.”

“‘Cause telling no less than three emergency responders you’re fine when someone tried taking a knife to your gut and was technically successful is exemplary behaviour.” They shake their head, aiming above their original goal to poke Weiss in the ribs instead.

It earns them a yelp and a glare before Weiss pins their hand down. “Are you helping, or practicing Operation on me here?”

Ruby only grins. “Depends. If I go become a doctor, will you come see me, or will you finally let someone else patch you up?”

“I’d let plenty of people help out. And they probably’d know better than to try… aggravating my wounds.”

“Three responders,” Ruby reminds her, smile still stretched across their face.

“…Shush.”

Triumphant amusement crosses Ruby’s face, but their smile remains easy; and their tongue, still, as they finish dressing Weiss’ arm.

Silence stays with them this time, Ruby resting their hands at the small of Weiss’ back when she closes her eyes. Cars pass outside, but neither pay it any mind.

They don’t like what leads them here, but there’s comfort in staying close.

It’s Ruby who ushers silence away (it’s always Ruby who does), yawning before nudging Weiss so they can lay back properly against the couch. “I could use a nap.”

She snorts even as she stretches out beside them. “For what? All you did was bandage one cut.”

Ruby only looks at Weiss, only smiles, doesn’t reply, saying instead, “If you don’t want to sleep with me Weiss, you can just say.”

“…Don’t ever repeat that with Yang around.”

“Who do you think I learned those things from, Weiss?” Ruby giggles, only pausing when she grabs a random pillow to whack their face.

“Awful, both of you.”

But the smile on Ruby’s face is mirrored on Weiss’ own, so they don’t mind.


	129. Ladybug. ML!AU. Tease.

It’s a joke Ruby makes, a half-thought tease about Blake knowing just what Ruby likes that gets her to pause and ask.

They tilt their head to the side to think, hair falling from behind their ear. Blake has to bite down the urge to push it back, to settle her hand behind Ruby’s neck and let it rest there while they walk on.

She gets the distraction she needs when Ruby smiles, half-singing a ‘maybe~’ as they skip ahead.

…Of course, it’s double-edged, because then the jokes about how red looks so good on her begin.


	130. Caratshipping. AU. Stay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weiss/Emerald - "It's Never To Late" or "Please Stay"

‘ _Stay_.’

You don’t know why you ask.

…That’s a lie. You know damn well why you do. The silence after your request is reminder of how quiet it gets, when nobody speaks. When you’re all alone.

And Weiss just looks at you, her bags in one hand, disbelieving. “You want me to stay here?”

“I said what I said. Don’t assume.” You feel exposed under her eyes. She makes no secret of wanting a why, a swirl of bemusement and wariness on her face while she looks you up and down. You have to resist the urge to cross your arms. “It makes no difference to me either way, but it’s going to storm soon.”

“…A good lie has a bit of the truth to it.” The corner of her mouth curls. “But you already knew that.” She sets her things down before you can retort, a new shape to her expression, that you haven’t seen before. “Let’s keep each other entertained… Em.”


	131. Bee's Schnees. Memory.

Between the three of them there are innumerable memories they’d like to leave behind.

But memory is not so kind, far too whimsical. It unearths in random moments fragments separated by days, months, even years, but the sting remains the same. The loss comes again. The shame for another. Wistfulness for the third, for what might have been, for a a better reality.

But they hold each other through, and their load is just a little lighter.


	132. Ladybug. Waking.

“Blake. Blake! C'mon Blake, it’s another day!”

Blake took one bleary-eyed look at the window before rolling away with a groan. “Ruby, do you know what time it is?”

“Umm.” Ruby ducked out of sight, popping up again with a wristwatch in hand. “Seven. Seven oh four really, but seven.”

“…Ruby, I love you.” A yellow peeked out from behind Blake’s pillow, to which Blake was currently clinging. “But why did you wake me up now when it’s a holiday?”

“‘Cause, um.” To Blake’s surprise, Ruby averted their eyes, cheeks pink. “We’ve just been, y'know, both really busy with studying, and you with work on top of that, and it’s really nice outside so I thought we could go walk to that boulangerie place with the crepes… ah, but! If you don’t wanna go I’m cool with that. We’ve got a couple days.”

Their gaze returned to Blake with a smile, and she stared for one, two long seconds before lifting an arm, and with it a corner of her cover. “Come here.”

Though bemused, Ruby obeyed, snuggling when Blake pulled them down. Her hands came to cradle Ruby’s head, fingertips gently massaging before Blake spoke again. “Give me half an hour to wake up, okay?”

“Okay!” Any trace of careful self-restraint was gone from Ruby. Their smile bore a soft brilliance.

It was all the light Blake needed then.


	133. Weiss. to a new world.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Burning heart, you no longer belong here, you are no longer of ice alone, but summer’s warmth and flower and the shadows beneath the trees—  
> —still, you can cut yourself a throne from these snow-laden boughs.

You practice. Vocal warmups, every technical exercise in your piano book  done until your father comes, listens, deems it satisfactory. Then, and only then, do you practice the songs that your father picked out for the concert. And when business reports arrive–rarer now with the tower down, but SDC always has its own way–he collects you after practice to grill you on the latest gleanings.

It’s like you never left.

But there are subtle shifts in your life.

There’s Whitley, being… oddly encouraging, and Klein of course, who you can talk to now about Beacon and Vale, what’s changed since he went  there. It’d been a good moment, him roaring with laughter when you told about the food fight.

And of course, there is the thought of your friends that can bring the Knight forth.

You bind the tiny fragments to your heart, and manage to keep it afloat.


	134. (WVBE). Consolation.

It’s a day they expect, but it still leaves Weiss with the sense of lurching, a foot falling through where ground should have been.

Velv’s hand is at the nape in an instant, warm fingers cradling and warm words reassuring, they’re all here for Weiss-

-it’s a sentiment echoed in silence by Blake, who sits at Weiss’ other side, pulling their scroll from their hand and setting it where it wouldn’t end up kicked to the floor or some other equally distracting place, before resting their head against Weiss’ shoulder.

And Em holsters her weapons, holds Weiss’ gaze when they look up. “When you want to go steal some shipments, just say the word.”

Weiss’ laugh is soft, and all the others need.


	135. (Ruby, Yang). Ritual.

It’s three gold-red incense sticks each, held by two hands and waved in an unheard beat before one’s inclined head.

It’s two fighters knelt in the grass, united in silence.

And it’s one white grave at the cliff’s edge, one gentle chuckle tickling their ears on the wind, and one flicker of white at the edge of their minds, forever and always.


	136. Snow Leopard (Weiss, Arslan). Dance.

“Thought the princess would be fussing about all the chairs being pushed out now. Where is she?”

Without looking Ruby reached out, grabbing Yang’s arm before she tilted herself over the balcony railing. “She’s dancing with her date. And don’t go looking for her!” Ruby added, eyeing the new dancing spark in Yang’s eyes warily. “Seriously, Yang, don’t. She was like, actually nervous about asking.”

“Fine, fine.” With an extra-heavy sigh, Yang shook her head. “No fun at all, my sib.”

“Your idea of fun would end with Weiss freezing all of us.”

“It’d be worth it.” Ruby’s face shifted, but before they could say anything, Yang changed the subject. “So who’d she ask anyway?”

“Dunno. Last time I saw her she was still waiting for ‘em.”

Blake materialised between them, grinning when they yelped and stumbled back. “Bet you fifty Lien on an upperclassman.”

Yang reached out to clap Blake’s hand, shaking firmly. “Fifty on someone from another school.”

An odd sound from Ruby drew their attention, but their eyes were far away. “Guess you’ll split it.”

For Weiss was on the floor, looking quite content as she bobbed her head to Arslan, and their hands joined once more.


	137. Snowhare. Care.

“You’re going to chew through your lip if you keep that up.”

Velvet starts upright, swearing when one knee slams against the table and her cup of coffee tilts. She barely catches it in time, and a few drops splash across the glass.

Taking a seat beside her, Weiss just raises an eyebrow, pulling a handkerchief from her pocket and wiping up the mess before she finally settles down. “That’s a new one. Pick it up on your last trip out?”

“Ahm, well.” Velvet clears her throat, keenly aware of the spark of amusement playing across Weiss’ face. “New to you, it’s actually something from home, and–nevermind that, why are you still up? It’s late.”

“Can you really talk?” Hands fold before her on the table, Weiss pointedly eyes the pages of information spreading from Velvet’s scroll through the table. A single paragraph fills the whole of one, its top and bottom out of sight. “Hardly the hour for heavy reading, Velvet.”

“I just need to take care of a little more, dear.” There’s an attempt at a reassuring smile; fatigue ruins it. “You have your own mission out tomorrow, don’t you? You should head to bed.”

“I’d sleep better if you were there.” Weiss’ eyes are wide, shining with a gentle earnestness. “If you came with me, then I could wake you before I had to go, and you could work then.”

Velvet manages to hold her gaze for four seconds, before a fond sigh spills from her lips, and she takes her scroll from the table. “Remind me to talk to Ruby, about just what they teach you.”

Weiss smirks as she stands, earnest look flicking to that of a victor, offering Velvet one hand. “I don’t know what you mean.”

“Of course you don’t, dear.” Her voice is dry, the look she gives Weiss equally so.

It doesn’t stop her from bringing Weiss’ hand to kiss when she takes it.


	138. Snowhare. Know What I Know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'So how many of my tricks do you have in that box of yours?'-excusemethatsnotcanon

Velvet chuckles at the question, hands sure in their task of patching up even as she replies. “Well, just that Knight–that’s what you call it, yes? Just that now. I’ll need another picture of Myrtenaster.”

“But, all of it, everything? I only ever attacked once with Myrtenaster like that, where you saw at least, but you did it perfectly. You… you might be able to summon my–the Knight, not just the sword and the hand.”

There’s an odd note to her voice, and Velvet looks up to find Weiss uncertain, fear at the edges of her curiosity.

Velvet doesn’t yet know, has yet to hear from Weiss on a quiet night together that the latter needs–more than anything–to be sure she’s carving her own path. She doesn’t know that then.

But she doesn’t need to. She falls to honesty. “When I copy someone else, I can only have what they’ve already obtained for themselves, up until then. My camera too, I can only bring a weapon back ‘as it was’.”

“Oh. I see, that. Makes sense.”

“Mhm.” Velvet takes up her scissors, cutting away excess, smoothing down the edges of Weiss’ bandages with one hand. “So come show me, when you get the hang of it.”

Weiss nods. “For a photo? Alright.”

“Well, yes. But more, so we can celebrate.” Velvet smiles up into Weiss’ stunned face. “You’ll have to work hard, won’t you?”


	139. Snowhare. Relax.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Velvet comforting Weiss after another tense moment with Weiss' father-faeron-the-wanderer

You had a dozen different questions why Weiss stood on your doorstep, two bags in hand, wisps of hair free from her normally impeccable ponytail, hundreds of kilometres from any sort of Atlesian post, but you definitely were not complaining.

To be honest, you weren’t doing much of anything. Just staring. Your hand pressed against the door, your toes sat on that one crack in the floorboards, and you weren’t entirely certain that you were awake.

But thing was, Weiss looked as shocked as you felt, her bags falling quietly to the ground. “Oh. Oh, this is your place, I. Well. I got extraordinarily lucky then. I was just thinking I’d get directions and go from there but obviously I won’t need that now–”

“You’re here,” you breathed, awed, taking a few steps forward, and you reach. But you stopped before actually touching her, fingers hovering just above her skin, half-afraid she’d vanish. “How…?”

She gave you a thin smile. You felt like you could reach out and it would break under your finger, like the thinnest sheet of ice. “An… enlightening discussion with my father, a walk to port to calm down, and a kind offer by a shipping boat’s crew.”

“’Kind’?” Your lips twitched, despite yourself.

“Supplemented by some of my father’s personal Dust caches.” Her smile was a little more real then, even as vaguely hysterical amusement broke over your head, trickled down your back. “Don’t worry, he won’t miss it, not for a long time. He’s… occupied with other matters, currently. Like making Whitley heir.”

All amusement vanished. “…What.”

“Oh, it’s probable, the lawyers were very efficient with Winter–”

“ _Weiss_.”You nestled your hands under her chin, cupped her neck, and waited until she looked you in the eye. Something lurked there that trembled, shook all the more when you asked, “He disowned you?”

“Oh, yes.” Her voice was a touch too light. “Quietly of course–can you imagine the scandal, if it got out? No, he’ll probably spin it as Schnees going out to do our part for the world–” 

Her voice floated high, cracked, and you embraced her. Gently, in case she wanted to go. “It must not have been easy, ‘discussing with him’.”

You felt rather than saw her flinch, then slump ever so slightly in your arms. “No. It wasn’t.”

“You must be tired.”

“Some. The ship crew offered me a bed, but I couldn’t get to sleep, too…” 

She trailed off. But you could guess. No doubt the Schnee Dust Company had their own resources, when they wanted something. But Weiss had made it. So you squeezed, and murmured, “You’ve been strong, Weiss. You made it. We can help you here.”

In your arms, she started shaking.

You held her through the strongest of them, one hand on the back of her head. “Come have something to eat, I made pancakes. And I can start telling you about things here.”

It earned you a tiny laugh, if watery. “No better teacher about the Menagerie than you, I think.” She pulled away from you to smile. “I’m in your care.”


	140. Snowhare. New Scars, Old Wounds.

Weiss yelps when Velvet whirls on her mid-sentence about knowing the proper meaning of rest and being a guest and letting Velvet do the dishes, but any protest goes silent when Velvet bares Weiss’ arm, gentle fingers coming to trace along gauze.

Velvet knows, as well as Weiss does, what it means for an injury to need long term aid, of any kind. Her eyes are the same lovely brown, but Weiss sees no warmth in them while she stares.“How did this happen?” 

Weiss pulls away, taking an extra step when Velvet, persistent, follows. “Nothing really, just a misstep while working on my endurance, so my Aura was low and I couldn’t heal it normally—"

“You didn't—couldn’t just use a suppressor?” Every syllable barely bridled, coming low and clear, Velvet’s voice is deadly. Suppressors were the classic tools for Hunters to work on efficiency, the limiter challenging them to shore up weaknesses before Aura was even required, but ensuring the whole of it was still available when necessary.

Avoiding, when used, the very kind of situation Weiss just described.  
Cowed by her expression, Weiss stays in her spot when Velvet comes forward again. “No, I. It was a test set by my father. Said he wanted to see if Vale, Beacon, could hold a candle to Atlas.” A careful smile comes to her face. “I lasted twenty eight minutes longer than last time.”

Velvet’s fingers curl clawlike as she hisses, “You’ve done this _before_?”

“I have.” Weiss stands a little straighter, meets Velvet’s eyes unflinching, jaw set. “I have, and I’m used to it, so there’s no reason to worry about me.”

With a long sigh Velvet forces herself to relax, until her fingers rest flat against Weiss’ arm before speaking. “Please don’t do it again, Weiss. There’s no reason for you to get hurt like this, not. Not for your father.”

“I’ve always learned this way.” Weiss shrugs. “And I do better under pressure.”

“And you can change. Pressure doesn’t mean you have to get hurt, Weiss,” Velvet pleads. “Take risks when there’s someone else who can step in to take care of you, not when—when we can’t.“ 

"I can’t change right away.”

“No. But you have to at least  _try_.”

Velvet’s voice breaks on the last word, and Weiss only has the choice of silence.

Eventually Velvet pulls herself together once more, simply looks at Weiss. “I know it won’t be easy.  I know, but, please. Please, if not for yourself, try for me.”


	141. Snowhare. Teacher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Velvet helping Weiss learn how to fight barehanded if weapon is lost.-faeron-the-wanderer

“Surely sparring with Yang taught you something?”

“I thought you might have ideas about transitioning to the proper stance, what with your own Semblance… if I do lose hold of Myrtenaster, for whatever reason, it will be a worst-case scenario, so. Best to plan for the worst.”

Velvet chuckled, amusement affectionate. “You do have a habit of landing yourself in the worst, yes. Really, throwing yourself in the way of it.”

Tossing her hair failed to hide Weiss’ chagrin. “Are you going to help, or tease?”

“I am a wonderful multitasker.” The grin she gave Weiss sent more blood rushing to her face, but Velvet did not comment–filing the image away to be recalled with a chuckle–saying instead, “I don’t know how much of an entire style of fighting I can possibly teach, but I can try.” She paused, a pen flipping between her fingers. “Really though, you should focus on using those glyphs of yours, incorporating _them_. I know you can. Not to mention it would feel much more natural to you.”

“I do that already.”

“…Frankly, dear, you don’t do it enough.”


	142. Snowhare. Dustwork.

You’re trying to reverse engineer the ability to manipulate time by use of Dust alone, with Weiss.

Frankly neither of you are sure you even can–but as Weiss said before you started on the path, the one who’d tossed a bit of each type together and thrown their Aura at it had probably not expected to be able to heal with it.

(”Why do you think they were just hoping for an explosion?”

“They _were_  involved in several arson cases.”

“That’s fair.”)

So you made note of your free periods and ignored Coco’s offers to send flowers on your behalf, and now every week has a little time spent with Weiss.

She brings the Dust, or more, she insists on not using your own stores for this.

You bring snacks instead. Weiss accepts sheepishly.

The hours together run like this: chat intertwines and flips from little stitches of Weiss and you to whether this particular ratio of Dust could be adjusted safely, a different effect could be wrought, then the trials, for which you take turns. And you repeat this, until you have no more time, scrapping and refining always.

The repetition gives you time for appreciation, of the challenge before you, the threads of herself Weiss gives to you, how her attention never wavers when it’s your turn for the elements to rage inside your skin. 

She always asks to make sure you’re alright, before her observations find air and sound.

But your favourite part is Weiss’ turn.

She picks up Myrtenaster–a focus, soothing, she explains–sometimes holds it before her eyes, sometimes points as she would a finger at the Dust you changed together. There is no machine-bell hum, no glyphs spinning to life, only a faint white light enveloping the crystals, their form disappearing into it–

–and that’s when the bang usually comes, and you stop.

At this point you’re not sure if this research will progress at all. It may be an issue of resources, or simply beyond what Dust can do–only a hypothesis, after all.

But you feel no moment’s been wasted, watching over Weiss and her watching in turn, weaving tiny moments into braided rope that you both wrap around yourselves and hold to.

Life remains in motion, and you tumble forward together.


	143. Candycane/White Rose. Date.

“I’m really, really glad you’re here.” Ruby turned earnest eyes away from the concession stand and their food– _actually_ enough for all of them, so no one could complain about the popcorn being gone, once had been enough for Ruby–twining fingers with Weiss. “Yang’s got a knack for picking good stuff to watch, but it’s kinda…” They wiggled their shoulders in a loose wave. “I always holed up with Zwei in my room when we got back, felt weird hanging around Yang ‘nd Blake after even if they didn’t mind, y'know?”

Amusement shone in Weiss’ eyes, unusually unbothered by the ruckus around them. “So I’m just here to keep your room warm later, is what you’re saying.”

“Wha–Weiss, no, you’re–oh, you jerk.” Ruby stuck their tongue out. “This is what I get for being the one to initiate.”

“You did it very cutely. The rose, the letter, classic but with your own touch, quite nice. Though now I can understand why it sounded so urgent. Just desperately needed any sort of company for tonight.”

“Weiss…” Ruby drew out her name, a puppy-dog pout coming to their face. “You’ve been spending too much time with Yang. And Coco.”

She chuckled before planting a kiss on Ruby’s cheek. “You’re the one who introduced me to your sister and her friends. What mannerisms I acquire as a result are on you.”

It was, then, a little hard for Ruby to focus on a burgeoning question, what with the way Weiss was smiling, but by some miracle of mental fortitude they managed. “You’re, very playful right now. Not that it’s bad, of course!”

She blinked, amusement turning to contemplation, idle fingers drawn across her face. “I’m happy. I’m with you. In multiple senses, when I thought…” There was a shadow of uncertainty present when she looked to Ruby. “Aren’t you? Happy.”

The life and sounds of the cinema settled in the silence, but not long. Not long, before Ruby grinned rosy-cheeked, and their pure happiness had Weiss reaching with the simple, slightly inane want to hold that expression, those words, on and on.

“Of course.”


	144. Ladybug. RWBY Rock. Exhausted Satisfaction.

Ruby flopped face-first into their bed for the night with a groan, muffling it halfway through. But when Blake sat on the bed’s edge beside them, her hand settling at the hem of their shirt, they turned their head just enough to give an infectious grin. “We. Were. _Awesome_.”

A chuckle rolled out of Blake’s chest. “Not being modest at all, hm?”

“Hey, we _killed_ it out there. If I can’t enjoy it now, then when?” Ruby wiggled to close the distance between them and Blake. “Weren’t you the one saying how we should only celebrate once we earned it? Haven’t we by now?” A grin shone strong despite their fatigue, and they tilted their head.

“Suppose so.” Blake laughed softly once more, the pup-like air surrounding them not escaping her. She pushed herself fully onto the bed, and tugged Ruby along with her, her arms coming around and keeping them from sliding off her. Then she frowned. “Did you even shower, or did you just throw on a different shirt?” 

Ruby made a sleepy noise of complaint, flapped one hand without looking at Blake. “Tomorrow, tomorrow. I washed my face. We don’t have to run anywhere tomorrow, so why worry? Let’s just sleep.” They drew out the last word.

“…Fine.” Blake found it hard to argue, her limbs disagreeing with the very idea of getting up again, and it wasn’t just because of Ruby. “But you’re doing that first thing, got it?”

And with that Blake kissed Ruby three times–forehead, nose, and lips–and settled down for sleep.


	145. Strawberry Frappuccino. Purchases.

“Weiss? Velvet?”

“Oh good, you’re here. Hold this for me, would you?”

Still stunned, Ruby’s fingers curled automatically around the sheet of paper Velvet now squinted at, before she aligned the pieces in her hands with what she saw. When they slid together and settled, she made a noise of satisfaction, and turned to pull the mattress onto the top bunk.

Blake, who was moderately less stunned, grabbed Weiss’ wrist to draw her attention. “What is this?”

Weiss blinked, stopped in her move to help Velvet. “Isn’t it obvious? A bed, for all of us.”

“I can see it’s a bed. But–first of all, what was wrong with the old one?”

It earned them a dry look. “Didn’t have enough mortal peril in bed at Beacon? I still have nightmares of Ruby’s bed falling onto my head.”

“It was structurally sound!” Ruby protested, at last aware enough to do so.

“And it creaked like a ship when you shifted around, which did nothing to convince me of that.”

“Alright.” Blake had to concede that grabbing books had been, literally, a balancing act. “But the old one wasn’t a bunk bed… or whatever you would call this.”

“No, but we barely fit, which meant someone was always at risk at being shoved off onto the floor. And I’d rather none of you break your necks in such a way. This–” Weiss motioned to the bottom bed, and then the rails on the top, “–is not only big enough, but someone needs space, they have it.”

Done with settling the mattress, Velvet let herself drop down on it, heels bumping the second ladder step. “Three and one. Or two and two, if we’re fine with squeezing.”

“…And how much did this all cost?”

Weiss shrugged. Velvet looked only slightly sheepish, offering, “It’s a nice bed.”

Blake let their head drop with a sigh. But Ruby perked, and leaped onto the bottom bed, already covered with a pristine sheet. “Oooh! It really is nice…” They promptly spread themselves out, appreciative groan of the bed only slightly muffled by it.

Satisfied with the Ruby-snowflake, Weiss and Velvet turned to Blake–in sync, they noted, and they couldn’t quite suppress the thought that they were being turned on.

Weiss, light but insistent, pulled Blake to sit by Ruby’s foot. “I promise, it wasn’t anything too extravagant. Velvet made sure.“

"Only a little,” she added with good humour. “But it is for all of us, so…”

“And this is why we can’t leave Weiss with just one of us. Too good at convincing.”

Rather than flush Velvet laughed. “There’s certain jokes about silver tongues I could make, yes.”

“Velv!”

Before Blake could tease, now resigned to the fact there was no way they were going to disassemble the bed and bring it back to the store, Ruby piped up. “Blake.”

They found their eyes on them, having finally turned their head away from the clean sheet, an earnest expression present. “Yes, Ruby?”

“Think of the frickfrack.”


	146. Dry Ice/Freezerburn. Tolerance.

“Who would have thought,” Weiss muttered, “Of all the people to be a lightweight, it was going to be the lug.”

“Hey.” Yang felt she had to protest, pausing in the current quest to get herself into a bed to wag her finger in Weiss’ face–she was a little off. “I have great tolerance.”

“And very little concept of that possibly having a limit. Now stop pointing, and watch the ledge here. If you trip now I’m leaving you where you fall.”

“No you wouldn’t.”

“Care to try me, Yang?”

“Well I mean–whoops, sorry, sorry–you would, but you’d like. Bring a pillow and a blanket and some weird-ass rich person solution to hangovers or something.”

Weiss grumbled as they righted themselves again. “I think all that alcohol’s gone straight to your head.”

“Maybe. But I still think you’re pretty sweet, Weiss.” She kissed Weiss’ cheek, driving all thought from their head. “If a bit of a shit sometimes.”


	147. Snowhare. Capability.

“Weiss,” Velvet warned, a hand reached out to press against the small of Weiss’ back. “He’s not worth it.”

They had some difficulty in turning to look at her. “He insulted you.” The calm of it belied the hard edge in their eyes. “I refuse to let _anyone_  think it’s acceptable behaviour around me anymore.”

“Dear, I know. Your team and the rest of us, we know.” When Weiss just gave the stranger another glare, Velvet switched tactics, and in the same soft voice, “I can handle it.”

“I–know you can. Yes, I do, I. Sorry, Velv.” Their shoulders fell, anger dissipated, head bobbing in a slow nod. “Of course what happens, you should decide.”

Velvet smiled before she pushed stray white strands behind an ear, fingers lingering just below her jaw. “It’s alright, dear. Just hold onto my ring for me? Wouldn’t want to scratch it.”

By then the guest had recovered and smoothed out the wrinkles where Weiss’d grabbed him, and terror at the angry Hunter had given way to bluster. “And what can a _bunny_  do?”

Velvet finally looked at him, her ring falling into the palm of Weiss’ hand as their fingers parted. “All I’ve seen, and then some…. I am kind because I choose to be. Warm, because I want.”

“Don’t assume weakness for it.”


	148. Courageshipping (Velvet, Blake). Camping.

The enthusiasm for camping ran the whole spectrum in their teams, from Coco and Weiss preferring the comforts of modern life in walking distance–arm’s length if possible–to the ones in the middle who appreciated it but wouldn’t choose it over, say, a weekend weapons convention, to them, who took every decently warm chance to bring out the tent.

That, coupled with with their teammates wisecracking over ‘leaving the lovebirds to some time alone’ mean it was just them, cozied up against each other while they brought the fire up to a satisfying height. It was nice, Velvet had to admit.

“Mind, I wouldn’t want this every time.”  She nudged her knee under Blake’s. “But just _us_  is kinda nice.”

Blake hummed in agreement. “Weiss can develop character without us pushing her to bear the elements and horrors of tiny camp stoves.”

It earned them a snort. “The perfect shopping partner for Coco, really… though if they get in a brand fight that could change very quickly.“

“Oh, the property damage. What a nightmare.”

The fire danced merrily with their laughter after that, until the wind graciously took its place, nipped at their uncovered ears.

It was them, the fire, the slowly waking stars, and the ever-shifting woods, and they couldn’t have been more content.


	149. Mocha Latte. Masquerade AU. Dysphoria.

They are young, and Weiss still responds to ‘she’.

But it draws tight around Weiss’ chest; even though it’s still years before it brings tears, it sits ill in her gut. At parties it robs of appetite, but Weiss forces food down under sharp gazes, father’s and dozens of nobles and servants, looking for any sort of weakness or falter to judge and insult and berate.

Weiss gives no reason to be denied the few joys possessed, and reaches the only liked part of those nights with relief.

Genteel hands lift Weiss back up, work-worn fingers wipe fatigue from Weiss’ face, and Velvet murmurs, Coco will be back soon, but no, no, don’t stay up to wait, she will, she can tell it wasn’t a good night. 

She insists, rest, helps Weiss to shed formal clothes for comfort, and lays them to sleep, gives one last squeeze and promises to be with them in the morning.


	150. Godivas. Masquerade. Aftermath.

When they are outside the main hall, Velvet only let go once she’s brushed her lips over Weiss’ knuckles and promised she’ll be near.

Weiss manage a few steps back into the throng gathered around the doors before an ‘Aha!’ cut through, and they found open space again, Coco at the end of their arm. “Come out of the pond at last, little bird? Amicable to a dance?”

They shot a look at her, but it quickly loset against a pleading–dramatically so–face. “You needn’t bother with that, Velvet already told me what you wanted.”

“Wonderful.” Under her mask, her expression curled into self-satisfaction. “In that case, you lead for this dance, and I’ll lead the next.”

Still floating from their conversation with Velvet, Weiss couldn’t resist commenting, play to her tone. “I never said I agreed.”

“But you came back here,” was the breezy reply, and Coco’s hand upon their shoulder lightly squeezed.

“Who said I came back for you?”

Coco gasped, ‘stumbled’, but regained her footing by the next measure. “So I’m some side attraction? You wound me.”

Weiss just laughed at her unceasing dedication to theatricality, and spun her out.

Together they fell easily into the music’s time, steps matched as they had for innumerable dances before. It wasn’t difficult for them, feet long accustomed. Weiss let their attention slide away. There were a few eyes on them, but most were preoccupied with company much closer, or their food. More than a few were inebriated.

The musicians let the last note hang in the air before beginning the next, and Weiss turned back to Coco then. They paused at the sight of solemn eyes on them. “Coco?”

“Mm? Ah, sorry.” She momentarily let go and adjusted her mask, before taking Weiss’ hand again.  “…You did _talk_ to Velvet, right? You seemed off, when you left.”

“You saw…? Nevermind, of course you did.” Weiss flashed a quick smile. Coco somehow always kept an eye out for them. “We did talk, yes.”

“Good, good.” Her gaze grew distant for a moment, coming back when she blinked. “I know Velvet’s the one to go to for talking, and I jump you when you need some sense given, a little less politely–”

Weiss bit back a snort.

“–but you know I’ll listen if you need.”

She was worried, Weiss realised, and the words came easily. “I do have something for us to talk about after this.”

“Something to talk with Velvet and me, huh?” Coco tilted her head to the side. “Do I get a hint?”

Weiss kissed the corner of her lips in response. “There’s your hint,” they said, steady voice betrayed by a curl of shyness at the end. “Now focus on your feet. Please.”


	151. Snowhare. Marriage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> theivorytowercrumbles- Velv and Weiss getting married then?

Threads bound together, offered protection against the world, and with enough they could not be pulled apart where one strand might’ve failed. Careful work could last a life, beyond, especially in hands that understood the making, with a mind patient enough for repair.

Thread was the Scarlatinas’ life in the Menagerie, old hands guiding the newest, teaching them to draw firmly, but not too tight, keep your Aura calm with Dust lest you burn all your work away, loop the thread about a fingertip and roll it off to tie a knot with ease.

Thread was their way of life, and thread was their way to bind new lives to theirs.

Which was how Weiss ends up with a ribbon crisscrossed smoothly over her forearm and Velvet’s.

Of course, tied so, it’s impossible for Velvet to not notice when Weiss brings her hand up, fingers opening and closing. She leans in, an ear brushes against the top of Weiss’ head. “Is it uncomfortable?”

Weiss glances up, shakes her head. “Chenil did it well. I just…” Her gaze travels across the room, and she laughs on catching sight of her team swinging some of the younger Scarlatinas about. Wonder’s soft in her, when she looks at Velvet again. “I never thought I would get to have… this much.”

Velvet shifts their hands at that, twining their fingers together before kissing Weiss’ knuckles. “It’s yours. Ours.” Past Weiss, she sees Yatsuhashi soothe a pair of malcontent babies and grins. “Though, I’m afraid you may not get any silence for a while.”

“I remember the first time your family had a party, yes. I prepared myself… though I admit, I’m tempted to send people on their way.” 

There’s a glint in Weiss’ eyes, slight wickedness in her words, and Velvet is as playful, murmuring into her ear, “You’ll have plenty of me to yourself after, dear.”

“I’m counting the seconds.” Her smile widens, then softens to adoration. There’s another tug of ribbon, and Velvet blinks at the sense of Dust humming, energy ready to spring forth at a moment’s notice, and the way the soft light touches Weiss’ face. “To many long years.”

Velvet drops her head against Weiss’, kisses, and the light shifts with their Auras, white and lightest brown rippling. “Nothing to cut it short.”


	152. Peppermint Rabbit. Voyage

She has cast away on her maiden voyage and traded known waters for the uncharted ocean; she tossed the mapped path for the oars and wheel to be her own.

She has found a fleet, a harbour for storms. She has found home.


End file.
